A New Hero From Another Dimension
by Namikaze Ichza
Summary: Updated: Naruto Dan Hinata Dikirim Oleh Madara ke Dimensi Dxd, dengan tujuan mendamaikan Dimensi itu, Madara dan para Kage dari Konoha sudah membekali mereka berdua dengan kekuatan dan pengetahuan. Apakah mereka berdua berhasil mendamaikan Dunia barunya itu. Mari silahkan baca sejenak. Jangan Lupa tinggalkan jejak :D
1. Chapter 1 : Dunia Baru BersamaMu

Chapter 1: Dunia Baru bersamamu

**Disclaimare : Naruto **** Masashi K**

**Highshool Dxd **** Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Story By Namikaze Ichza**

**Warning:!**

Gaje, abal, typo, OOC,

HaremNaru!, Maybe GodlikeNaru!

Suram,garing,StrongHinata,maybeLime,MaybeLemon

**Pair**: Saat ini masih NaruHina, sisanya bakal nongol

:

:

:

:

Don't like Don't read

"blablabla" percakapan biasa

"**blablabla" **percakapan bijuu/scared gear

**[blablabla] **Jutsu/teknik

'blablabla' percakapan batin

**A/N **: holla ini fic pertama saya jadi saya gak tau mau nulis apa tapi pas lagi maen NUNSR langsung kepikiran bikin nih fic jadi kalo masih rada kaku maklumi, karna saya juga masih baru #peace jadi kalo mau suport or flame silahkan yang penting ngedukung. Yosha selamat membaca

:

:

:

™**A New Hero From Another Dimension™**

:

:

:

Perang. Yah perang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi siapapun baik bagi manusia maupun makhluk hidup lain, tapi apa daya, perang hanya di ciptakan untuk menumbuhkan dendam, yang akhirnya si pendendam terkena dendamnya sendiri. Perang yang kita ketahui sudah ada sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Sejak dulu perang hanya di gunakan untuk menghancurkan dan memperluas suatu daerah ataupun negara. Perang diciptakan oleh kebencian jadi jika kita ingin membuat perdamaian kita harus melenyapkan kebencian itu dulu. Jika tidak, tidak akan ada yang namanya perdamaian.

Di sebuah Kota, yaitu kota Kuoh yang merupakan salah satu kota terindah di jepang selain Tokyo. Di kota ini terdapat sekolah favorit yang bernama Kuoh Academy. Academi ini tadinya merupakan sekolah khusus wanita, namun beberapa tahun lalu sekolah ini di buka untuk umum atau campuran, yah walaupun rasio perbandingan antara wanita dan lelakinya adalah 8:3 tetapi tidak mengurangi minat 3 pemuda yang bisa di katakan SuperMESUM yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Issei, Motohama, dan Matsuda

Karena ketiga makhluk ini sangat mendambakan yang namanya OPPAI, apalagi di Kuoh Academy memiliki 2 great Onee-sama ya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rias Gremory serta Queennya Akeno Himejima, serta Sona Sitri dan Queenya Shinra Tsubaki. Oh ya di Kuoh juga terdapat makhluk selain manusia, yaitu **Tenshi, Da Tenshi, **dan **Akuma**.

Di suatu malam, dipinggir danau yang terletak di tengah kota Kuoh terdapat dua sosok yang berada di pinggiran danau tersebut, salah satunya memiliki ciri-ciri bermabut pirang cerah, kulitnya tan yang membuatnya seksi, serta jangan lupakan tiga guratan kembar di masing-masing pipinya yang menambah kesan imut seperti kucing. Dia adalah tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto namikaze, namun kondisinya tidak dapat di katakan baik karena terdapat banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu kita ke sosok yang sedang duduk bersimpuh menghadap ke pada pemuda itu, gadis itu memiliki rambut indigo panjang sampai ke Pinggang. Mata Amethis yang indah, kulit seputih porselen dan juga jangan lupakan dua "aset" yang lumayan besar, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata hyuuga si Gadis pemalu yang mencintai Naruto sejak dia masih kecil

'cepatlah bangun Naruto-kun' batin Hinata sendu melihat keaadaan sang "PANGERAN" tak sadarkan diri atau bisa di bilang sekarat, sambil mengobati tubuh Naruto dengan kemampuan medisnya

Naruto sekarat bukan karena tanpa sebab, dia sekarat setelah bertarung dengan salah satu Kami no Shinobi yaitu Uchiha Madara. Dalam perang dunia Shinobi ke -4 yang juga merupakan penentuan nasib dunia yang di pikulkan pada pundak Naruto serta sahabatnya Sasuke uchiha.

**FLASHBACK**

**[Bijuu Damma]**

serangan yang di tembakan oleh sosok musang berekor sembilan atau Kyuubi itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat kearah musuhnya yaitu Uchiha Madara

"ck, hanya serangan seperti ini tidak dapat membuatku kalah bocah" ucap Madara lalu mengeluarkan sosok biru besar berwajah Raja Tengu yang memiliki Empat tangan, ya itulah bentuk sempurna dari Susanoo Madara

Lalu sosok biru tersebut mencabut salah satu pedangnya lalu di tebaskannya ke Bijuu Damma tadi lalu bijuu damma itu terbelah melewati sosok itu, kemudian terdengarlah bunyi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat di sisi kanan dan kiri susanoo Madara, yang tentunya setelah bom bijuu itu melewatinya.

'Kuso! Dia sangatlah kuat bijuu damma tadi dengan mudah di belah. Ugh bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya. Cih Kuso' batin Naruto karena kembali serangannya dapat di patahkan dengan mudah.

Lalu datang tiga sosok yang sangat dia kenali mereka bertiga adalah Hinata Hyuuga, lalu Sasuke Uchiha, dan yang terakhir adalah Sakura Haruno

"Hinata-chan, Teme, Sakura. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, disini sangat berbahaya. Cepat pergi sebelum kalian terluka" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ketiga sahabatnya tiba di sampingnya

"A-a-aku h-hanya i-ingin membantu mu N-Naruto-kun" balas Hinata sambil memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang menandakan dia gugup (kalian udah tau kan kenapa dia gugup)

'ugh. Dia manis sekali, mungkin aku harus mengatakannya setelah perang ini berakhir' batin Naruto melihat Hinata yang begitu manis

"Hn" sambung Sasuke irit kata seperti biasanya

Mereka bertiga sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Uchiha bungsu ini

'apa semua Uchiha itu irit kata ya...?' batin mereka bertiga

"woy teme apa tidak ada kata lain selain Hn apa..?" sambung Naruto

"Hn" lagi lagi Sasuke mengucapkan kata "SAKRALNYA"

"hah Lupakan sajalah teme" balas Naruto lesu karena tingkah Uchiha bungsu ini

"Hn" lagi lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut nya (perasaan itu itu aja sas, lu kebelet boker ya, Di Chidori Sasuke)

"lalu kau Sakura apa Tujuanmu sama seperti Hinata-chan dan si pantat ayam itu?" tanya nruto memastikan

"tentu saja Iya Naruto" balas Sakura dengan tegas

"haaah~ ya sudah kalian boleh membantuku tapi kalian harus tetap di sisiku karena aku tidak ingin kalian terluka" ucap Naruto pasrah akibat sahabatnya itu

Lalu di pihak Madara sendiri dia sedang menahan amarah saat melihat lawannya tidak memperhatikannya

"hei kalian. Apakah kalian sudah selesai dengan reuninya jika sudah mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tertunda" ucap Madara kesal karena di abaikan

Lalu mereka semua langsung bersiaga dan mulai maju menyerang dengan penuh semangat demi kata "**PERDAMAIAN**"

"heh serangan bersama sama tidak akan merubah apapun rasakanlah ini" ucap Madara ketika melihat mereka berlari kearahnya, lalu Madara merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menggumamkan suatu Jutsu

**[Shinra Tensei]**

Lalu mereka terpental jatuh agak jauh setelah menerima gelombang yang tak kasat mata dari Madara

Belum sempat mereka bangkit lalu Madara merapal segel lalu mengucapkan

**[Katon : Gouka Mekakyuu]**

Madara menyemburkan api yang sangat banyak ke arah mereka berempat

'cih.. tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar' batin mereka bertiga

Lalu saat mereka mengira akan terkena api dari Madara tiba tiba sosok makhluk astral berwarna Ungu melindungi mereka berempat dari serangan yang mematikan tersebut, lalu mereka bertika mendongak kearah depan melihat Sasuke melindungi mereka dengan makhluk astralnya yaitu susanoonya

"Arigatou, teme/Sasuke-san/kun" ucap mereka bertiga

"hn" seperti biasanya hanya dibalas dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas dari Sasuke

"huh, kau sangat mengsalkan teme, tapi abaikan itu karena aku memiliki sebuah rencana" balas Naruto karena sudah lelah menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini karena irit bicara

"jadi apa rencana mu dobe/Naruto/kun" balas mereka bertiga saat mendengar bahwa Naruto memiliki rencana

"akhirnya kau mengucapkan sebuah kalimat Teme, terima kasih Kami-Sama" ucap Naruto sambil menangis lebay

"sudah jangan banyak bicara yang aneh aneh Dobe, jadi ceritakan bagaimana rencana mu itu" perintah Sasuke karna menurutnya Naruto hanya membuang-buang waktu saja

"hai-hai... jadi begini..." ucap Naruto menceritakan rencananya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Souka. Jadi kau akan bertapa untuk memasuki mode sennin sedangkan Hinata menjagamu, lalu aku dan Sasuke-kun mengalihkan perhatian makhluk yang ada di sana itu" Sakura menunjuk kearah Madara setelah menceritakan rencananya

"baiklah ayo kita laksanakan rencana dari Naruto-kun" kali ini Hinata yang berbicara

Lalu setelah mengatakan itu mereka terbagi menjadi du kelompok. Kelompok pertam berisi Sasuke dan Sakura yang bertugas untuk mengalihkan Madara dari Naruto. Lalu kelompok kedua berisikan Hinata dan Naruto mereka bersiap untuk melancarkan serang inti selama Naruto mengumpulkan energi alam

Lalu di tempat Madara. Dia hanya berdiri sambil bersidekap menyeringai kepada SasuSaku.

"heh, jadi hanya kalian yang akan melawanku, ini tidak akan berlangsung dengan lama" sombong Madara "jangan pernah melihat buku dari sampulnya Oji-san teme" balas Sasuke dengan kesal lalu Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali, mata yang tadinya Onyx kelam berubah menjadi MS Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau serang dia untuk mengalihkan, lalu aku akan menyerangnya setelah dia lengah" bisik Sakura pada telinga Sasuke (yaiyalah bisik-bisik mah di kuping masa iya di hidung #pe'a)

"Hn" hanya itu yang di gumamkan oleh Sasuke.

Sementara itu di tempat NaruHina. Nampak di sekitar kelopak mata Naruto berubah menjadi orange

'tinggal sebentar lagi teme, Sakura bertahanlah' batin Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata tetap bersiaga jika ada musuh yang mendekat 'bertahanlah Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, kami sebentar lagi akan menolong kalian, batin Hinata yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto.

Kita kembali lagi ke pasangan SasuSaku. Saat ini Sasuke sedang menghadapi Madara di depan, sedangkan Sakura menunggu aba-aba dari Sasuke.

"Madara, kau tidak akan kubiarkan melanjutkan rencana **Mugen Tsukuyomi**-mu itu" ucap Sasuke lalu membuat heandseal

**[Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu]**

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menyemburkan api yang berbentuk burung ke arah Madara, namun Madara hanya menyeringai lalu melakukan heandseal yang sering di pakainya

**[Katon : Gouka Mekakyuu]**

Setelah mengucapkan Jutsu nya Madara menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dengan intensitas besar. Lalu kedua Jutsu rank A itu pun beradu dan meledak membuat asap hitam pekat menghalangi pemandangan mereka berdua. Saat asap mengilang Sasuke sudah siap dengan chidori nya. Lalu Sasuke melesat kehadapan Madara sambil menghunuskan tangan kiri yang teraliri listrik, namun usahanya sia-sia karena dengan mudah Madara menghentikan Jutsunya itu dengan hanya memegan tangan kiri Sasuke. Saat tangannya di pegang oleh Madara. 'mungkin inilah saatnya' batin Sasuke.

"SAKURA SEKARANG" teriak Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi.

Lalu keluarlah sosok Sakura yang bersembunyi entah dimana, ia kini sudah berada tepat di belakang Madara. Lalu tanpa babi bu lagi Sakura melayangkan tinju supernya yang dialiri chakra supaya menambah presentasi efek dari pukulannya

"rasakan ini Madara Teme. SHANAROO!" teriak Sakura dengan penuh tenaga. Madara yang terkejut dengan serangan mendadak ini pun terkena tinjuan maut dari Sakura

"AAARGGHH" teriak Madara kesakitan setelah di pukul oleh Sakura dengan full power, yang menyebabkan Madara terpental jauh sebelum berhenti menabrak batu besar hingga hancur..

Di lain sisi Naruto sudah siap dengan senjutsunya langsung berdiri, Hinata lalu tersenyum

"sudah saatnya kan Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata setelah melihat Naruto bangkit. "ayo kita berangkat Hinata-chan" balas Naruto. "Hn. Ayo Naruto-kun" sambung Hinata. Lalu mereka berdua berangkat menuju tempat pertarungan antara SasuSaku.

Di tempat SasuSaku.

'heh, aku lengah. Cough.. cough. Sialaan perempuan berambut pink tadi, takan kubiarkan mereka lolos'. Batin Madara mengelap bekas darah di sudut bibirnya. Lalu Madara bangkit, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke pada bentuk susanoonya yang membidik Madara dengan panah.

"RASAKAN PANAH INI TEME' teriak Sasuke setelah melihat Madara masih bisa bangkit setelah menerima serangan dari Sakura yang membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri, dan membuatnya berjanji.

'aku tidak akan membuatnya marah jika aku tidak ingin mati muda. Hiiiiiiii' batin Sasuke, setelah memikirkan itu Sasuke kembali bergidik ngeri

Madara yang melihat serangan itu hanya menyeringai, lalu dia mengeluarkan perfect susanoonya sambil menahan laju panah dari Sasuke. "mainan Seperti itu tidak akan menembus susanoo-ku" ucap Madara lalu tertawa seperti psikopat. " kini giliranku untuk menyerang" sambung Madara lalu Madara memerintahkan untuk menyerang susanoo Sasuke dengan Yasaka magatama.

"terima ini bocah tengik" sambung Madara(lagi) sambil tersenyum psikopat lalu kemudian dia berteriak

"rasakan ini" **[Yasaka no Magatama]** setelah menyebutkan nama Jutsunya. Susanoo Madara meleparkannya kearah Sasuke.

"cih" Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka. Apa lagi yang akan dia hadapi adalah salah satu teknik mematikan dari susanoo yaitu yasaka no magatama.

'tidak akan sempat' batin Sasuke karna yasaka yang dilemparkan oleh susanoo Madara sudah berada di depan mata. Sasuke terpejam pasrah menerima nasib, tetapi setelah menunggu lama, yang di dengar oleh Sasuke bukan suara ledakan tetapi..

"maaf terlambat teme hehehehe." Ternyata suara itu adalah Naruto yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan yasaka Madara.

Sedangkan Madara yang Jutsunya dapat di patahkan oleh Naruto dengan mudah hanya mendecih tidak suka. ' Cih, sedikit lagi padahal dia akan mati sialan kau Naruto' batin Madara geram

Sementara itu. Naruto yang melihat ke arah Madara lalu bersiap menyerang tetapi sebelum itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura kerja bagus, dari sini biar aku yang ambil alih, sedangkan kau Hinata-chan terima kasih sudah menjagaku. Aku pasti akan kembali, dan menjawab perasaanmu. Ucap Naruto yang di akhiri cengiran lima jarinya. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar kata "MENJAWAB PERASAANMU" wajahnya kini sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. 'pertama Naruto-kun memanggilku dengan tambahan embel embel –Chan, lalu sekarang dia akan kembali setelah melawan Madara untuk menjawab perasaanku, betapa beruntungnya aku' batin Hinata masih membayangkan hal itu. Tapi sayangnya itu akan terjadi di tempat yang berbeda Hinata..

Kembali ke Naruto.

"yosh. Madara kini aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu, jadi bersiaplah," teriak Naruto dengan berapi api.

"tidak ada bedanya antara kau dan uchiha bungsu itu. Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku" balas Madara Sombong." Heh kita buktikan saja Teme Yaro" teriak Naruto.

Tetapi sebelum Naruto berlari Naruto berubah menjadi bijuu mode karena selama bermeditasi tadi Naruto kembali ke wujud normalnya.

Madara yang melihat Naruto memasuki bijuu mode hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "mau kau gunakan mode apapun kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku gaki" ucap Madara meremehkan. "aku belum selesai kakek tua bau tanah". Setelah membalas ucapan Madara Naruto membuat kuda kuda seperti guru Guy dan rock Lee lalu kemudian dia berteriak

**[Hachimon Tenkou : Kei Mon KAI!]**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto berubah kulitnya yang tadi keemasan (karna Bijuu Mode). Menjadi kemerahan, matanya berubah menjadi putih tanpa pupil, lalu di sekitar tubuh Naruto muncul cahaya kebiruan (Liat Pas guru Guy lawan Kisame di pulau kura kura).

Sahabat Naruto yang membantunya melawan Madara teerkejut karena Naruto bisa melakukan tekhnik yang digunakan oleh guru Guy dan Lee. 'A-apa, dobe/Naruto/kun, b-bisa menggunakan Hachimon Tenkou!' batin mereka semua syok karena semuanya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto dapat melakukan teknin yang sangat beresiko. 'aku harus menanyakannya kepada dobe, kapan dia belajar tekhnik itu' batin Sasuke penasaran

Terlepas dari itu semua Naruto yang kini sedang berlari ke arah Madara dengan keepatan di luar nalar manusia langsung meninju perut Madara seketika setelah sampai. Madara yang tak sempat menghindar terkena tinjuan nya lalu terpental jauh dan pada akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak batu yang cukup besar. 'Akh. Tubuhku sakit sekali setelah terkena tinjuan bocah itu, ughh rasanya tulang rusuk ku patah 4 kuso, tak kan kumaafkan kau bocah.' Batin Madara geram, atau lebih tepatnya murka setelah Naruto berhasil meninjunya.

"TEME. TAK KAN KU MAAFKAN KAU BOCAH KARENA BERANI- BERANINYA MELUKAIKU" amuk Madara karena merasa dirinya akan tertinggal jauh dari Naruto, walaupun Madara tadi hanya lengah.

Naruto yang melihatnya lalu bersiap menyerang tetapi sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya

'**Hoy Naruto, apa kau akan membuka gerbang kedelapan untuk menghadapinya"** ucap sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto lewat pikiran. 'mungkin saja kurama, kalau aku tidak sanggup melawannya' Balas Naruto kepada sosok yang di ketahui adalah kurama si kyuubi.

'**apa kau yakin gaki, jika kau membuka gerbang ke delapan kau pasti akan mati'** kali ini yang membalas adalah sosok monyet berekor empat yaitu Son Goku khawatir akan keselamatan partner barunya, karena Kurama sudah memberi tahu efek sampingnya.

'tenang saja Son-san aku tidak akan mati, karena aku telah menyempurnakan nya. Dan juga aku ini sekarang berada dalam dua mode terkuat yaitu, Bijuu mode dan Sennin mode, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, ucap Naruto panjang lebar kepada son.

'**tapi jangan salahkan kami jika tubuhmu kenapa-napa kami akan langsung mengalirkan chakra kami agar kau selamat' **kali ini yang menjawab adalah Isobu. 'hai-hai aku akan pastikan akan selamat walaupun aku akan mengalami cidera, tetapi yang penting dunia Shinobi harus selamat dari ancaman Madara-teme itu' Naruto kembali membalas ucapan Isobu.

'**baiklah hati hati Gaki/Naruto' **ucap mereka bersembilan. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Lalu Naruto membuka matanya. Setelah Naruto membuka matanya

**[Katon: Goukakkyu no Jutsu]**

Tiba tiba saja serangan semburan api melesat ke arahnya. Naruto terkejut namun masih bisa menghindari serangan dari Madara. "lumayan juga kau bocah, tapi kau akan mati di tanganku saat ini" ucap Madara, setelah itu Madara mengaktifkan perfect Susanoo-nya. Setelah itu Madara menebaskan salah satu dari dua pedang susanoo-nya kearah Naruto. Tidak tinggal diam lalu Naruto menebutkan jutsunya

**[Senpou : Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken]**

Lalu setelah Naruto meneriakan jutsunya. Dia melemparkan jutsunya kearah susanoo Madara. Sambil ia menghindari tebasan pedang susanoo Madara. Setelah tebasan itu melewati Naruto. Gunung yang ada di belakang Naruto meledak karena tebasan pedang susanoo Madara.

'untung aku sempat menghindar kalo tidak aku pasti akan bernasib sama seperti gunung itu. Hiiiiii' batin Naruto merinding melihat akibat serangan Madara.

Lalu. Rasen Shuriken yang Naruto lemparkan kearah Madara tadi mengenai Madara, lalu suatu hal terjadi

KRAAAK

KRAAAK.

PYAAAARR

Susanoo Madara tertembus. 'a-apa Susanooku tertembus mustahil' batin Madara syok

Teman Naruto yang melihatnya tak kalah terkejut akibat serangan Madara dan Naruto tadi.

'g-gila serangan macam apa itu, dapat menghancurkan gunung, tapi aku kaget ternyata susanoo Madara tertembus oleh jutsu Naruto' batin Sasuke syok dan tak percaya

'Naruto-kun sangat kuat, jangan mati Naruto-kun, aku menunggu jawaban mu itu.' Batin Hinata yang di akhiri semburat merah tipis.

'heh berhasil rupanya baiklah akan ku akhiri ini semua" batin anruto lalu kemudian dia mengambil kuda kuda seperti tadi.

**[Hachimon Tenkou : Shi Mon KAI!]**

Setelah mengucapkan teknik nya, sekitar tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan pendar emas (kalo di manga pendarnya merah campur darah) membuat Naruto lebih keren. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menyerang Madara dengan kecepatan penuh nya. Rasakan ini Madara, lalu Naruto menendang Madara dengan kekuatan penuh, Madara langsung mengaktifkan susanoonya sebagai pelindung dirinya.

Namun hal yang mengjutkan terjadi susanoo Madara tertembus 'tidak mungkin susanoo tertembus hanya dengan tendangan, ternyata ada yang lebih kuat selain mu Hashi-dobe' batin Madara lalu kemudian dia tersenyum.

Setelah itu tendangan Naruto mengenai Madara dengan telak membuat perut Madara tertembus kaki Naruto.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH". Teriak Madara kesakitan, belum selesai dengan itu Naruto mencabut kaki nya dengan paksa lalu berteriak lantang

"TERIMALAH SERANGAN PENUTUPKU INI MADARA-TEME" teriak Naruto lalu ditangan kanan Naruto keluar rasenggan yang tidak biasa.

**[Senpou : Yoton : Rasen Shuriken no Jutsu]**

Setelah itu muncul rasen shuriken tetapi memiliki perbedaan karena rashensurikennya dilapisi oleh lava. Setelah itu Naruto melemparkan ke arah Madara.

Madara yang sudah siap menerima serangan penutup itu. Hanya tersenyum dan mengingat kembali pertarungan terakhirnya melawan Hashirama Senju, rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

'heh, Hashi-dobe rupanya ada yang lebih kuat dari kita' batin Madara. Lalu setelah itu yang ada hanya teriakan kesakitan Madara karena jutsu terkuat Naruto mengenainya

ARRGGGHHHHH

"akhirnya kau kalah Madara-Teme. Hosh... tak kusangka... hosh... harus melakukan 'itu' untuk mengalahkan mu. Tapi yang penting aku menang Dattebayou, hehehehe" ucap Naruto lalu di akhiri tawa kebahagiaan.

Lalu Naruto menonaktifkan semua mode dewanya.

Setelah itu semua paukan aliansi Shinobi datang ke tempat Naruto termasuk ketiga sahabatnya yang membantunya tadi.

"kerja bagus, Dobe" ucap Sasuke singkat

"Semangat masa mudamu begitu membara Naruto-kun, tak kusangka kau sudah berhasil menyempurnakan Hachimon Tenkou yang telah kami ajarkan. Untuk itu setelah ini kami akan melakukan lari 100 keliling mengitari konoha untuk merayakan kemenanganmu" ucap Lee dan guru Guy bersamaan sambil nangis lebay karena kemampuan Naruto

Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat dua makhluk hijau yang terlalu bersemangat tentang masa muda

"hehe, kau bisa saja Guy sensei, Lee. Tapi kalau bukan kalian aku tidak mungkin akan menyempurnakan teknik itu" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepanya yang tidak gatal.

"hei gaki, cough. Kemarilah aku mempunyai hadiah untuk mu karena telah mengalahkan ku." Ucap Madara kepada Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menghampiri Madara setelah itu bertanya. "hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan Madara-teme" ucap Naruto ketus dan cuek. Madara dan pasukan aliansi Shinobi yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan pahlawan Shinobi yang satu ini.

"duduklah di sampingku aku akan memberikan tiga hadiah untukmu. Yang pertama adalah pedang ku yaitu Gunbai" setelah Madara sadar dari sweatdropnya Madara langsung memberikan Naruto Gunbai nya kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung menaruhnya di gulungan penyimpanannya.

"lalu yang kedua. Aku cough... Cough... Akan memberikan doujutsu Sharinggan dan rinnegan serta seluruh kekuatan ku kepadamu untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia ini. Kalau bisa langsung kau transplantasikan sebelum aku mentransfer kekuatanku padamu" setelah itu Madara mencongkel kedua mata EMS nya serta mengeluarkan tabung yang berisikan mata rinnegan kepada Naruto. Naruto yang menerima pemberian kedua dari Madara langsung berkata "akan kulakukan pastinya Madara-Teme" setelah itu Naruto meminta Sakura mentransplantasikan mata yang di berikan Madara ke matanya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, operasi pentransplantasian mata yang di berikan Madara selesai. Kemudian Naruto langsung bisa membuka kedua matanya, matanya masih berwarna blue saphire seperti sebelumnya berterima kasihlah kepada Sakura karena, Sakura merupakan murid dari sannin legendaris yaitu tsunade senju yang merupakan medic-nin terhebat.

Setelah mentransplantasikan mata yang di berikan Madara, anruto kembali duduk bersimpud di sebelah Madara. Madara yang merasakan chakra Naruto langsung berkata " tempelkan kepalamu ke tanganku Naruto" lalu kemudian Naruto menempelkan kepalanya di tangan Madara, setelah itu keluar lah cahaya hijau kebiruan dari tangan Madara ke kepala Naruto. Naruto sedikit meringis saat Madara melakukannya.

Setelah selesai Madara memberikan waktu sebentar kepada Naruto untuk istirahat. Pada saat itulah Naruto memanggil Hinata. "Hinata-chan kemarilah ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" lalu yang di panggil datang ketempat Naruto dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna bak kepiting rebus. Hehehe

"k-kau i-ingin bicara a-apa p-padaku N-Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan gugup. setelah Hinata duduk di sampingnya. "aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamau" sambung Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang di lihat oleh Naruto makin gugup. "a-apa y-yang ingin k-kau tanyakan Naruto-ku?" jawab Hinata kembali.

Lalu Naruto tersenyum. "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Blussh. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan simpel dari Naruto langsung merona hebat. "t-tentu a-aku m-masih m-mencintaimu N-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Yang membuat tingkahnya sangat imut di mata Naruto

'Kawaiii'. Batin Naruto

"kalau begitu. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata-chan? Karna aku sudah berjanji akan membalas perasaanmu kepadaku setelah perang ini usai. Jadi bagaimana kau mau atau tidak Hinata-chan" setelah mengajukan pertanyaannya Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

'Kyaaaa Naruto-kun Menembakku. Tentu akan kuterima perasaanmu Naruto-kun. karna aku selalu menunggu mu.' Batin Hinata sangant senang

"t-tentu a-aku mau j-jika i-itu k-kau n-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan gugug. Setelah itu tiba tiba Hinata merasakan kehangatan, itu karena Naruto sedang memeluknya. Hinata yang tidak siap serangan dadakan dari Naruto langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Are. Kenapa Hinata-chan pingsan ya?" tanya polos Naruto. Semua yang melihat adegan romantis itu langsung sweatdrop berjamaah akibat tingkah polos bin tidak pekanya Naruto. 'hadeuh. Naruto kapan kau pintar nya sih?' batin rokie 11 kecuali Sasuke, Madara dan Shino

"oh ya. Apa hadiah terakhir yang akan kau berikan padaku Madara-teme" tanya Naruto kembali setelah membalas perasaan Hinata.

"ini hadiah yang terakhir dariku Naruto yaitu berupa sebuah misi. Tapi aku akan tanya dulu apakah kau siap dengan konsekuensinya?" tanya Madara memastikan. "tentu saja aku siap dengan syarat Hinata-chan harus ikut" jawab Naruto. Lalu Madara menghela nafas sejenak, setelah itu ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "misinya adalah mendamaikan sebuah dunia yang ada di dimensi lain. Dan kau juga tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia Shinobi" Naruto beserta yang lainnya yang mendengar itupun Syok. Karna harus berpisah dengan penyelamat dunia Shinobi. Setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang akhirnya Naruto menerimanya

"baiklah aku terima misimu itu Madara. Tapi tunggu sebentar aku akan membawa Hinata-chan" setelah itu Naruto langsung ketempat Hinata yang masih pingsan, lalu langsung menggendongnya dengan bridal style ke tempat Madara. "baiklah aku siap Madara" ucap Naruto setelah sampai di tempat Madara langsung duduk bersimpuh kembali di sebelah Madara.

"tapi sebelum kau pergi, kami ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu Naruto-kun" ucap seorang pria yang mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja dia memakai jubah hokage bertuliskan "YONDAIME HOKAGE" yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri yaitu Minato Namikaze.

"kami juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu Naruto" kali ini yang berbicara adalah hokage 1, 2 dan 3

"baiklah akan kuterima hadiah dari kalian, lagi pula ini juga akan menjadi kenang kenangan dari dunia shinobi" balas Naruto

Lalu ke empat orang itu berdiri mengelilingi Naruto. Lalu tangan mereka ditempelkan ke kepala Naruto seketika keluar cahaya Hijau kebiruan. Setelah bebrapa saat pentransferan Skill dari keempat Hokage itu selesai. "nah Naruto-kun, sekarang kau menguasai semua jutsu kami termasuk Hiraishin, lalu ini Kunai Hiraishin beserta gulungan formulanya" Minato langsung memberikan gulungan tersebut kepada Putranya.

"baiklah cukup sampai disini, karena aku sudah tidak lama lagi. Tapi sebelum aku mengirim kalian berdua, aku akan memberitaukan bahwa selama perpindahan dimensi hanya satu orang yang dapat dilindungi oleh Jutsu Jikkukan. Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih. Kau atau gadismu itu"ucap Madara.

"tentu saja Hinata-chan madara Jii-san. Kalu tubuhku terluka saat perpindahan dimensi itu takkan kenapa napa. Karna ada bijuu di tubuhku. Hehe" balas Naruto yang di akhiri dengan cengengesan

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Madara

**[Jikkukan no Jutsu : Dxd World]**

Ucap madara sambil menghentakan tangannya ke punggung Hinata dan Naruto. Lalu setelah itu tubuh Hinata dan Naruto bersinar terang lalu menghilang dari dunia shinobi. Seketika itu Madara langsung tewas.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kini di jalan tepian danau terdapat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan pulang.

"hehe. Lumayan juga anime hentai yang dipunya motohama hehe" nampak pemuda itu tersenyum mesum.

Saat pemuda itu berada di sekitar 500 meter sebelum jalan danau itu habis, pemuda itu melihat gadis yang sedang menangis melihat kekasihnya terluka berat.

'siapa gadis itu, ugh nampaknya pemuda itu perlu bantuan' batin pemuda itu lalu menghampiri gadis dan pemuda itu.

"hey nona. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

"aku baik baik saja tapi N-Naruto-kun" balas Hinata kepada pemuda itu

"Namaku Hyoudo Issei, panggil saja aku Issei, kalau kau dan pemuda yang sekarat itu siapa.?" Tanya pemuda yang ternyata Issei.

"N-nama ku H-Hinata Hyuuga kalu pemuda yang sedang terluka ini adalah kekasihku Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" balas Hinata kembali

"kekasihmu itu sangat parah kondisinya apa kau mau ikut ke rumahku Hinata-san? Aku akan menggendong Naruto-san, lagi pula rumahku dekat dari sini" ucap Issei kepada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun Langsung berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu. "arigatou Issei-san, Baiklah ayo kita ke rumahmu" lalu Issei menggendong Naruto di punggungnya, sementara Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

**DI RUMAH ISSEI**

"Tadaima kaa-san. Kaa-san Bisa bantu aku meletakkan Naruto-san ke kamar tamu. Badannya penuh luka" ucap Issei setelah sampai di rumahnya lalu dari dalam rumah keluar ibunya issei. "Okaeri Issei, eh keadannya parah sekali! Cepat bantu Kaa-san menggendong Naruto-san kamar tamu Isse" .

"etto. Apa aku boleh ikut mengantar sekalian menjaga Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata setelah melihat kekasihnya akan di bawa.

"tentu Ojou-chan. Ngomong ngomong kau siapanya pemuda ini ya?" tanya ibu Issei penasaran. Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu hanya Berblushing ria lalu lekas menjawabnya. "Dia k-kekasihku H-hyoudo-san" ucap Hinata gugup.

**SKIP KAMAR TAMU**

"kondisinya sudah baikan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman" ucap Dokter yang datang untuk memeriksa Keadaan Pahlawan kita

"syukurlah. Kalau begitu terima kasih Dokter. Mari aku antar keluar" ucap ibu Issei sambil mengantar dokter itu keluar.

"Hinata-san apa kau akan ikut makan bersama kami. Berhubung ini sudah masuk jam makan malam?" tanya Issei (tumben) sopan (gara-gara Hinata kekasihnya Naruto kali). "tidak Issei-san aku di sini saja menemani Naruto-kun" tolak Hinata halus

"yasudah aku turun dulu ya Hinata-san" balas Issei kembali

Setelah Issei keluar dari kamar tamu itu. Hinata dengan inisiatif menggenggam tangan Naruto.

sementara itu di mindscape Naruto.

**MINDSCAPE**

"ugh badan ku sakit semua setelah melakukan perpindahan dimensi, untung ada kalian yang selalu menjagaku teman-teman. Arigatou" ucap Naruto kepada ke-9 bijuu yang ada di depannya

"**Tidak masalah gaki, karna kau sudah kami anggap seperti Jiji" **ucap Gyuuki mewakili ketujuh Bijuu lainnya. Sementara itu Kurama hanya mendengus lalu berkata. "**kau tidak boleh mati Naruto, karna kau sudah kuanggap Saudara." **Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Gyuuki dan Kurama. Hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh ya Kurama ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap Naruto

"**apa itu gaki, apa karna masalah gadis yang kau peluk sesaat setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu, itu karna di pemalu bodoh" **ucap Kurama yang di akhiri dengan dengusan. "hehe.. kau tau aja lagi Kurama" balas Naruto. Para Bijuu sweatdrop melihat tingkah bocah di depannya ini.

"**oh ya Naruto apa kau tidak kasian pada gadis itu. Kini dia sedang menunggu kau bangun, apa kau akan membuatnya khawatir dengan kau yang sedang mengobrol dengan kami" **kini giliran Matatabi bertanya pada Naruto.

"Shimatta aku lupa. Yasudah aku pergi dulu semuanya Jaa!" ucap Naruto setelah sadar bahwa Hinata menunggu dirinya siuman.

**MINDSCAPE OFF**

Beberapa jam berlalu. Dapat kita lihat bahwa sosok pahlawan shinobi mulai siuman

"Ugghh." Lenguh Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar suara lenguhan Langsung menengok ke arah Wajah Naruto. 'cepatlah sadar Naruto-kun' batin Hinata setelah mendengar suara lenguhan tersebut.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Naruto siuman.

"ughh di mana ini, kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya mau pecah, dan juga tubuhku serasa remuk semua. Tapi syukurlah aku selamat " ucap Naruto setelah membiasakan tubuhnya di tempat baru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2 : Teman Baru

Chapter 2 : Teman Baru

"aku akan memberikan 3 hadiah kepadamu"

.

"konsekuensi setelah menerima misi ini kau tidak bisa kembali kedunia Shinobi"

.

"cepatlah bangun Naruto-kun"

.

"ugh badan ku sakit semua, dimana ini?"

* * *

**Disclaimare **

**Naruto : Masashi K**

**Highshool Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Story By Namikaze Ichza**

**Warning:!**

Gaje, abal, typo, OOC,

HaremNaru!, MaybeGodlikeNaru!

Suram,garing,StrongHinata,maybeLime,MaybeLemon

**Genre: **Action, Romance, Comedy(dikit), Adventure, Family

**Pair**: Naruto X Hinata X Rias X Serrafall

:

:

:

:

Don't like Don't read

"blablabla" percakapan biasa

"**blablabla" **percakapan bijuu/scared gear

**[blablabla] **Jutsu/teknik

'blablabla' percakapan batin

yosh chapter 2 update semoga ini lebih baik dari chapter 1 kemarin, Yossha Selamat membaca. Monggo silahkan di baca lagi.

* * *

:

:

:

:

:

:

™**A** **New Hero From Another Dimension™**

:

:

:

:

"ughh di mana ini, kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya mau pecah, dan juga tubuhku serasa remuk semua. Tapi syukurlah aku selamat " ucap Naruto setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

Kemudian ia mengedarkan kepalanya lalu pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat Hinata yang tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya, kemudian tangan Naruto, bergerak kearah kepala Hinata lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"ughhh" terdengar lenguhan Hinata, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Hinata menatap kearah orang yang mengelusnya. "Gomen-ne Hinata-chan aku membangunkanmu" ucap Naruto di akhiri dengan senyuman mentarinya.

BLUSSH

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan sempurna melihat senyuman mentari Naruto, walaupun wajahnya memerah tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihatnya bingung apa yang terjadi "Ada apa Hinata-chan? Apa kau sakit. Tapi kau tidak panas, lalu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto polos atau gak peka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata tapi kemudian Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat sembil menangis sesenggukan.

"hiks.. hiks... hiks..." yang terdengar adalah suara tangis Hinata saat memeluk dirinya. Dengan inisiatif dia mendekap lembut tubuh Hinata. "ada apa Hinata-chan kenapa kau jadi menangis begini, apa karena aku?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan Hinata sambil mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"I-ini k-kare hiks.. karena a-aku hiks.. t-takut k-kehi hiks.. langanmu N-Naruto-kun. T-tapi hiks... syukurlah k-kau sudah s-sadar N-naru.. hiks.. to-kun" jawab Hinata sambil sesenggukan

"oh hanya itu. Tenang saja selama kau masih berada di sisiku aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kok" balas Naruto sambil terus meredakan tangisan Hinata. "oh ya ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa hari aku pingsan Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata yang sudah agak reda tangisannya melepaskan pelukannya kepada kekasihnya itu. "k-kau p-pingsan s-selama 4 hari N-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata jujur. Lalu Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Kruyuuuk

Lalu tiba tiba suara astral memasuki indra pendengaran mereka berdua. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa geli. Kalau Naruto wajah nya memerah karena malu. "hihi. Wajahmu sangat lucu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu karena malu. "Mou sudah hentikan itu Hinata-chan" balas Naruto sebal lalu mengembungkan pipinya pertanda dia sebal.

"gomen-gomen Naruto-kun w-wajahmu yang malu seperti itu sangat lucu Naruto-kun. Hihihihi" ucap Hinata yang di akhiri tawanya lagi. "aku marah nih" rajuk Naruto kepada Hinata.

"baiklah maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Apa kau mau memaafkanku Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata setelah menghentikan tawanya. "cium aku di sini kalau kau mau ku maafkan " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk pipinya.

Hinata yang mendengar permintaan Naruto hanya bisa blushing. Tapi pada akhirnya Hinata mau melakukannya karna dia tidak mau orang yang di cintai nya meninggalkannya. Lalu Naruto yang tidak menyangka Hinata akan benar-benar menciumnya di pipi sebelah kanan nya.

Lalu Hinata memajukan wajahnya ke pipi Naruto

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Saat bibir itu beberapa mili lagi akan menyentuh pipi si pemuda. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok ibu Issei

"Ara. Maafkan aku karena mengganggu kegiatan kalian silahkan di lanjutkan, tapi jangan berisik ya" Hinata dan Naruto terdiam karena kepergok akan melakukan sesuatu yang menjurus ke hal-hal yang sedikit 'ERO', begitulah yang di pikirkan oleh ibu Issei.

"mou N-Naruto kun bagaimana ini, ibu Issei jadi salah paham, kita harus memberi tahu yang sebenarnya baru terjadi" ucap Hinata memcahkan kesunyian. "kau benar Hinata-chan, baiklah ayo kita turun sebelum beliau berpikiran yang lebih jauh" balas Naruto, lalu Naruto pergi beranjak dari kamar itu bersama Hinata di sampingnya.

**Ruang Makan Keluarga Hyodou**

"ara bagaimana 'kegiatan' kalian tadi" ucap ibu Issei setelah selesai makan.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya blushing saja mendengarnya.

"e-etto b-begini Bibi kami ti-tidak ber-bermaksud me-lakukan itu" jawab Hinata

"i-itu b-benar Bibi kami tidak melakukan apa apa" kali ini yang menjawab adalah Naruto.

"lalu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi" tanya ibu Issei kembali

"i-itu k-karena N-Naruto-kun kesal karena aku menertawainya akibat suara perut lapar Naruto-kun sangat keras. Jadi Naruto-kun berkata 'kalau kau ingin kumaafkan cium aku di sini' begitu ceritanya" jelas Hinata sambil meunjuk pipi nya

Mereka semua sweatdrop mendengar alasan Hinata. 'kau polos sekali Hinata-/chan/san, hadeh' batin mereka semua kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"oh iya, Naruto-san bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini" yang bertanya kali ini Issei

"Eh keadaan ku?. Kurasa sudah sehat seperti biasanya" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"lalu tentang masalah bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka itu bagaimana" lanjut Issei.

"etto tentang itu aku agak lupa jadi maaf ya errr...". "Panggil saja Issei" sambung Issei cepat.

"Sekali lagi maaf Issei-san, aku benar-benar tidak ingat" Bohong Naruto.

"baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada yang di bicarakan lagi, kalian sekarang tidurlah, tapi sebelum itu Naruto-san dan Hinata-san akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Issei" kali ini yang berbicara adalah ayah Issei

"Baiklah kami mengerti" jawab mereka singkat. Setelah itu mereka berdua berdiri, tapi itu di urungkan karena ibu Issei memanggil mereka berdua. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-san, ini pertanyaan yang sudah ingin kutanyakan sejak awal tapi karena melihat kalian sedang mengobrol dengan Issei saya urungkan bertanya pada kalian berdua." Ucap ibu Issei panjang lebar.

"memangnya apa yang ingin bibi tanyakan" jawa Hinata

"sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Naruto-san apa ya Hinata-chan hehe" goda ibu Issei

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya blushing ria sedangkan Naruto di pipinya juga ada semburat merah walaupun sedikit.

"Kami sepasang kekasih bibi" ucap Naruto kemudian. "Eeh souka, baiklah kalian boleh tidur, hanya itu yang ingin bibi tanyakan hehe" ucap ibu Issei watados. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya bersweatdropped ria

**Kamar Tamu **

Kini di kamar tamu yang di tempati oleh Naruto dan Hinata, mereka hanya saling diam, karena Naruto tidak suka aura canggung lalu dia mencairkan suasana dengan membuka obrolan. "ne Hinata-chan apa kau tau sekolah itu seperti apa" Naruto masih penasaran saat di beritahukan bahwa besok ia akan bersekolah.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut. "sekolah seperti yang Issei-san bilang seperti Academy di dunia shinobi kita Naruto-kun" balas Hinata, setelah beberapa saat Hinata bingung karena tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Lalu Hinata mengok ke arah Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto tertidur pulas, "oyasumi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil mengecup kecil kening Naruto. Lalu setelah itu Hinata terlelap.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Naruto-kun bangun ini sudah padi, apa kau mau terlambat di hari pertamamu ke sekolah" ucap Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"enggh, lima menit lagi" hanya terdengar suara lenguhan dan igau Naruto

'hufft, susah sekali membangunkan Naruto-kun, tidak ada cara lain' batin Hinata mulai kesal karena tingkah Naruto.

Lalu Hinata mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto, setelah itu, dengan sekali tarikan Hinata menarik hidung Naruto kencang.

"i-t-ttaai. Apa yang kau lakukan sih Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto setelah dibangunkan paksa oleh Hinata.

"L-lagian Na-Naruto-kun susah sekali dibangunin lagi pula hari ini kan hari pertama kita bersekolah" balas Hinata agak takut melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menyeramkan.

"oh hanya itu, baiklah tidak apa apa, memang sekolah di mulai jam berapa?" tanya Naruto

"jam 8 pagi Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "lalu sekarang pukul berapa Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto (lagi). "sekarang pukul 07.50" jawab Hinata lagi.

Lalu Naruto mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya lagi, sedetik kemudian Naruto terlonjat kaget. "Shimatta aku telat, aku telat, aku telat" teriak Naruto lalu langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi.

**Di perjalanan Ke Sekolah**

"haah, kenapa aku bisa bangun siang terus sedangkan Hinata-chan bangunnya pagi" gumam Naruto memikirkan kesialannya. "eh Hinata-chan itu apa?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin berjalan beroda empat yang merupakan mobil. "itu mobil Naruto-ku" balas Hinata dengan senyuman manis

"lalu yang itu apa Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto lagi menunjuk mesin bergerak tetapi hanya memiliki dua roda

"kalo yang itu namanya motor Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata lagi. "Hinata-chan bagaimana kau tau tentang ini semua" tanya Naruto heran karena Hinata mengetahui hal hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto. Oh itu kare-. Eh Naruto-kun kita sudah sampai di sekolah nya, nanti aku ceritakan lagi bagaimana aku mengetahuinya" ujar Hinata setelah melihat gerbang Kuoh Academy.

**Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

kini terlihat dua sosok yang sedang berdidir di depan kepala sekolah. "jadi Namikaze-san dan Hyuuga-san ini adalah murid baru itu" ucap kepala sekolah tersebut. "itu benar" jawa mereka berdua. "kalau begitu kelas kalian berdua adalah kelas 3-A. Moriyama-sensei akan mengantarkan kalian berdua" kata pak kepala sekolah.

"baiklah kalian berdua ikut aku, karena aku juga selaku wali kelas kalian" ucap Moriyama-sensei

"hai sensei, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas 3-A. "kalian berdua tunggu dulu di luar, setelah ku panggil kalian berdua masuklah" ucap Moriyama-sensei meninggalkan mereka berdua di luar.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas keadaan yang tadinya ricuh kini berubah menjadi sunyi karena kehadiran sensei.

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita mendapatkan 2 teman baru, mereka berdua adalah murid baru pindahan dari Inggris, Namikaze-san dan Hyuuga-san boleh masuk" ucap sensei memanggil mereka berdua

Setelah mereka berdua masuk suasana kelas yang tadinya sunyi jadi makin sunyi

'siapa pemuda tampan itu'

'kyaa dia manis sekali dengan tiga pasang garis di pipinya'

'gadis itu manis sekali'

'akan kujadikan kekasihku'

Batin semua orang yang melihat ketampanan dan kecantikan dari Naruto dan Hinata. "baiklah sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap sensei

"yoshh baiklah, namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, kalian cukup panggil aku Naruto saja karna aku tidak suka formalitas, kesukaanku Ramen, Hinata-chan, dan berlatih, hal yang tidak kusukai, orang pendendam, konflik dan permusuhan, hobiku kalian tidak usah tahu, kalau cita cita, masih belum terfikirkan" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas kaget karena perkenalan Naruto, terlebih lagi Hinata wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu, seluruh penghuni kelas yang melihatnya hanya membatin 'jadi dia menyukai Hyuuga-san ya'

"baiklah selanjutnya Hyuuga-san" lanjut sensei

"namaku Hyuuga Hinata, hal yang kusukai, berlatih, N-Naruto-kun. Hal yang tidak kusukai, sama seperti Na-Naruto-kun, hobi dan cita citaku hampir sama Seperti N-Naruto-kun" setelah Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya. Seluruh kelas malah sweatdrop melihat perkenalan Hinata yang sedikit malu malu ketika menyebutkan nama Naruto. 'sepertinya mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih' batin mereka semua

"baiklah kalian berdua duduk di bangku belakang itu" ucap Moriyama-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang kosong. "ha'i sensei" ucap mereka berdua menuju tempat duduk yang di tunjukan oleh senseinya tersebut. Setelah itu pelajaran dilanjutkan seperti biasa. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini, sekarang buka buku paket halaman 123" ucap sensei itu.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua ada dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka lekat lekat, orang yang pertama memiliki rambut merah maroon, 'aset' yang besar, dan mata berwarna blue-green, dan orang yang kedua memiliki rambut dark blue, 'aset' yang sama besarnya dengan perempuan pertama tetapi memiliki mata yang berwarna ungu gelap.

'KRIIIIIIIIIIING'

Terdengar suara bel istirahat, lalu banyak dari siswi dikelas 3-a yang mendekati Naruto untuk mengajaknya makan atau yang lainnya

'Naruto-san, ayo ke kantin bersama'

'Naruto-san ayo makan bekal bersamaku'

'Naruto-san boleh aku jadi pacarmu'

Ya begitulah kira kira yang terjadi pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri malah sweatdrop dan membatin. 'jadi seperti ini rasanya menjadimu Teme, haaaah sungguh menyebalkan'. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata

Di sisi lain Hinata yang melihat Naruto di dekati oleh perempuan lain hanya mendengus tidak suka. Tetapi, setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Hinata merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang, saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, rupanya Naruto sedang menggenggam nya.

"Hinata-chan ke kantin yuk" ucap Naruto yang membuat FG dadakannya kecewa.

"hmm ayo, tapi apa kau punya uang untuk dikantin nanti Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan penuh senyuman

"Shimatta aku lupa, aku kan tidak punya uang, bagaimana ini Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sadar bahwa dia tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun

"tenang saja Naru-kun aku sudah menyiapkan ini untuk kita" ucap Hinata dambil mengeluarkan dua kotak bento, sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya

"wah kau memang akan menjadi istri yang baik Hinata-chan, dan jangan lupakan pertanyaanku tadi pagi" ucap Naruto polos kepada Hinata

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kelewat polos hanya berblushing ria. "ya sudah ayo Hinata-chan nanti keburu masuk lagi" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menarik tangan Hinata keluar kelas

Saat diluar kelas Naruto dan Hinata di hadang oleh dua gadis cantik yang memilik 'aset' yang sama besar dengan Hinata. "bisa kau berhenti sebentar Naruto-san" ucap gadis berambut merah

'Kaa-san' batin Naruto kaget melihat sosok ibunya di depannya,

"tentu, memang ada apa kau menyuruh kami berhenti errr" ucap Naruto setelah sadar dari kagetnya. "panggil saja Rias, Rias Gremory". "hn, memang ada apa kau menghentikan kami berdua kekantin" ucap Naruto kepada Gadis yang ternyata bernama Rias Gremory. "aku hanya ingin mengundang kalian berdua ke klub penelitian ilmu ghaib sepulang sekolah nanti" balas Rias kepada Naruto.

"akan kami usahakan" kali ini sepasang kekasih tersebut menjawabnya berbarengan. "ara-ara sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian" ucap gadis disebelah rias. "a-ku t-tidak mengerti maksud itu, etto..." Hinata bingung harus memanggil gadis di depannya dengan nama apa. "panggil saja aku Akeno, Akeno Himejima" sambung Akeno.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu itu Akeno-san" balas Hinata

"fufufufu, aku hanya bertanya apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus" tanya Akeno dengan tawa khasnya

"kami adalah sepasang kekasih" kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan tampang watados, yang membuat Hinata berblushing ria, dan kedua gadis di depannya kaget. "Ara seperti itu ternyata, sayang sekali bukan begitu rias" ucap Akeno sambil menggoda Rias karena Rias diam diam menyukai pemuda yang ada di hadapannya walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu.

"a-apa yang kau maksud itu Akeno" ucap Rias kesal dengan semburat tipis

"fufufufu. Tidak ada Buchou" ucap Akeno tanpa rasa bersalah

" baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin di tanyakan lagi kami tinggal dulu ya" ucap Naruto kepada dua gadis tersebut, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan karena dua gadis tersebut sedang asik berdebat hal hal yang aneh menurut Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweatdrop, dan tersenyum getir. 'aku di kacangin' batin Naruto.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata. " hn ayo" jawab Naruto dengan lesu

Sesampainya di kantin mereka berdua terkejut karena, tempat yang di sebut dengan kantin kini sudah seperti pasar, banyak siswa mengantri dan berdesakan untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat itu hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"a-ahhahaa, kita cari tempat lain saja ya Hinata-chan disini suasananya kurang kondusif" tawa canggung Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Hinata.

"aku setuju dengan usul mu Naruto-kun" balas Hinata

Setelah itu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat yang mereka anggap 'kondusif' untuk di pakai makan

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan kesana kemari, akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk dipakai makan bekal buatan Hinata, yaitu taman di belakang sekolah yang agak sepi karena siswa dan siswinya sedang berebut makanan atau makan bentounya di kelas

"sepertinya tempat ini cocok ya Hinata-chan" Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"hm kau benar Naruto-kun, kalau begitu kita makan di bawah pohon itu saja" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk pohon yang ada di depannya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pohon. Lalu Hinata mengamparkan kain untuk alas tempat bentounya.

"ayo cepatlah di buka bentonya Hinata-chan aku sudah sangat kelaparan" rengek Naruto kepada Hinata

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. "iya-iya Ini aku buka Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil membuka bentou untuk nya dan Naruto

Setelah bentou itu dibuka Naruto langsung berbinar bahkan air liurnya agak menetes sedikit. Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya tertawa. "hihihi, kalau kau lapar tinggal dimakan Naruto-kun sampai kapan pun kalau kau pandangi, tidak akan membuatmu kenyang" ucap Hinata sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasih nya tersebut.

"ITTADAKIMASUU~" uca- eh maksudnya teriak. Naruto sambil melahap bento yang dibuat oleh Hinata

"emm ghinhara-ghan bhadhanan uini eenhhak behali" (em Hinata-chan makanan ini enak sekali) ujar Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh gara gara makanan yang dimakannya

"apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata bingung

"makanan yang kau buat ini sangat enak, itu maksudku Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto setelah menelan makanannya

"arigatou ne Naruto-kun" balas Hinata sambil memakan bentonya

"ne Hinata-chan dengan makanan se enak ini pasti kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat" ucap Naruto setelah selesai makan bentou nya

BLUSSHH

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengar komentar Naruto, sesaat kemudian Hinata melanjutkan makannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata telah menghabiskan bentounya, lalu dia merapihkan kembali kotak bentou tersebut.

"ano... Hinata-chan aku belum mendengar penjelasan mu tentang perbincangan kita pagi tadi, apa kau akan menjelaskannya?" ujar Naruto setelah mengingat perbincangan nya dengan Hinata pagi tadi

"hmm tentu saja Naruto-kun, aku akan menceritakannya. Jadi begini..." jawab Hinata lalu mulai bercerita

**FLASHBACK**

Kini di sebuah ruangan di rumah keluarga Hyodou, terdapat lima orang, tiga pria dan 2 wanita, salah satu prianya itu yang sedang pingsan adalah Naruto.

"etto..? Hinata-chan, maukah kau ikut denganku berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam?" tanya ibu Issei. "eh. Tentu saja Bibi" jawab Hinata

"kalau begitu kami pergi keluar dulu ya. Ittekimasu" ujar ibu Hyodou kepada makhluk yang ada di dalam rumah

"hm itterashai, jangan lupa kopinya" jawab suaminya.

Ketika dijalan menuju pasar, Hinata kebingungan dengan pemandangan di depannya, kini di depannya banyak gedung gedung tinggi menjulang, sedangkan dijalan Hinata hanya menatap heran pada sejumlah manusia yang berada dalam sebuah besi yang bisa berjalan dan memiliki empat buah roda, dan belum lagi seorang pria yang sedang menaiki mesin beroda dua yang kepalanya dilindungi oleh suatu benda yang di identifikasi sebuah helm.

Ibu Issei melihat Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya. 'apa gadis ini dan pemuda yang bersamanya kemarin, bukan orang kota?' batin ibu Issei penasaran

"nee Hinata-chan sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari kota ini ya?" tanya ibu Issei kepada Hinata yang sedang fokus memperhatikan sekelilingnya

"i-iya k-kau be-benar Bibi" balas Hinata tergagap karena pertanyaan ibu Issei yang mendadak

"kalau boleh tau kau berasal dari mana Hinata-chan" tanya ibu Issei lagi

"aku tinggal di sebuah desa yang di lindungi tembok setinggi 100 meter, yang di kelilingi oleh hutan belantara" balas Hinata cepat

"ouh begitu pantas saja kau seperti asing melihat kendaraan seperti itu, maupun gedung tinggi di sekeliling kita" jelas ibu Issei, sambil menunjuk mobil dan gedung

"etto, Bibi apa kau mau menjelaskan tentang semua ini padaku?" ujar Hinata pada ibu Issei

"tentu saja, jadi yang itu adalah blablablabla" jawab ibu Issei langsung menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"jadi begitulah ceritanya Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata setelah menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri mendengarkannya dengan khidmat.

"baiklah aku mengerti Hinata-chan. nee Hinata-chan, apakah kita sebaiknya menyewa apartement saja, karena jujur aku tidak enak, kalau kita terus terusan menumpang di rumah Issei, lagi pula dengan menyewa apartement kita kan bisa berduaan saja dan membuat hubungan kita menjadi lebih erat" ujar Naruto mengusulkan sebuah ide kepada Hinata.

Blusshh

"eh e-etto, bagaimana ya N-Naruto-kun, sejujurnya aku setuju dengan pendapat mu itu, tapi apakah mereka akan setuju apalagi kalu kita akan tinggal se apartement" balas Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada ditambah wajahnya yang memerah membuat kesan lebih imut.

'kawaii" batin Naruto.

"kalau itu tenang aku yang akan bicara dengan ibu Issei, lalu tentang masalah pembayaran sewa apartement mungkin aku akan kerja part time" ujar Naruto sambil memikirkan idenya itu

"kalau begi-" . "KRIIING". "tu." Ucapan Hinata terpotong setelah mendengar bunyi bel istirahat berakhir.

"hmm. Baiklah Hinata ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Naruto

"emmh ayo" Hinata berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto menuju kelasnya.

**SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH**

Saat bel pulang sekolah, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar menuju rumahnya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan kedua tokoh utama kita ini, ini mereka sedang piket. Karena hari ini bagian mereka piket. Kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan jadwal piket padahal baru masuk?. Itu karena Aku sayang kalian, yup begitulah alasan tidak masuk akal yang di berikan oleh ketua kelas dan teman teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Setelah mereka selesai piket mereka berdua berjalan pulang kerumah Issei tetapi saat berada di depan gerbang sekolah mereka melihat Issei sedang bersama gadis yang bisa dikatakan sangat cantik. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Issei dan gadis itu.

"yo Issei, kau tidak pulang, dan siapa gadis yang ada di sebelahmu itu" sapa Naruto setelah sampai di depan Issei

"oh kalian berdua Naruto, Hinata-san, perkenalkan ini adalah Amano Yuuma, kekasihku" balas Issei setelah tau siapa yang menyapanya

"p-perkenalkna n-namaku, Amano Yuuma, ke-kekasih dari Issei-kun" ucap Yuuma dengan gagap

'hm ini aneh, Kurama apa kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan' tanya Naruto kepada Kurama melalui mindscape

'**hn aku, juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Naruto, sepertinya gadis yang ada di depanmu itu memiliki aura yang berbeda, sama seperti dua gadis yang mengundang mu ke klub ilmu ghaib' **balas kurama panjang lebar

'kau benar kurama, aura gadis ini seperti bukan manusia dan juga apa-apaan ekspresi palsu itu, oh aku tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' jelas Naruto

'**kau benar Naruto, khukhukhu coba kau ikuti nanti Issei jika dia berkencan dengan gadis jadi-jadian itu'** balas kurama , lalu kemudian Naruto menghentikan aktifitas mengobrol dengan kurama karena ada yang memanggil- manggilnya

"ruto-kun". "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu" tanya Hinata sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"e-ehh ya Hinata-chan aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang kerja part time ku. Dan ngomong – ngomong namaku Naruto Namikaze, panggil saja Naruto" balas Naruto pada Hinata dan menjawab perkenalan makhluk jadi jadian di depannya

"hei Naruto jangan melamun seperti itu, cepatlah cari kekasih seperti ku, agar kau tidak menderita karena sendiri, dan juga aku akan pergi kencan dengan Yuu-chan sore ini" ucap Issei sambil menceramahi Naruto, dan memberitahukan bahwa ia akan kencan nanti sore dengan 'kekasih'nya itu

"hei apa yang kau bicarakan, aku ini sudah memiliki kekasih, sekarang dia berada di sampingku, benarkan Hinata-chan" balas Naruto sambil bertanya pada Hinata

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya berblushing ria. "i-itu be-benar a-aku dan Na-Naruto-kun adalah sepasang ke-kasih" jawab Hinata dengan malu, dan jangan lupakan semburat di wajahnya sudah mengalahkan tomat kesukaan sasuke sahabatnya.

"heee jadi kau dan Hinata-san berpacaran ya, ya sudah aku pergi duluan ya, ayo Yuu-chan" ucap Issei sambil menggandeng tangan Yuuma

"kalau begitu kita juga pulang Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng Hinata pulang bersamanya

Di gedung lama nampak dua sosok sedang memperhatikan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"ara-ara Buchou ternyata mereka sudah bergerak" ucap gadis pertama bernama Akeno

"hn kalau begitu sebarkan kartunya" balas gadis kedua a.k.a Rias.

**Di Rumah Hyodou**

"tadaima~" ucap Naruto dan Hinata ketika telah sampai di kediaman Hyodou

"Okaerinasai, ara rupanya kalian sudah pulang, ayo cepat ganti pakaian kalian lalu makan siang, ehh mana Issei" ucap orang yang menjawab salam mereka berdua a.k.a ibu Issei

"tadi Issei pergi Bersa-". "Tadaima~". Ucapan Naruto terpotong setelah mendengar suara orang yang di bicarakan

"Nah ini orangnya" sambung Naruto

"yasudah kalian cepat ganti baju dan makan siang" ucap ibu Issei sekali lagi

"haaa'i" ucap mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga langsung menuruti apa yang di ucapkan oleh ibu Issei

Selepas mereka makan siang, nampak percakapan sedang di mulai oleh Naruto dan ibu Issei.

"ano. Bibi, sebenarnya aku ingin menyewa apartement bersama Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto membuka pembicaraan

"memangnya ada apa Naruto, jangan jangan kau ingin melakukan itu ya hehe" balas Issei dengan senyuman mesum nya

"enak saja aku tidak seperti kau maniak Oppai" balas ketus Naruto

"lantas kenapa kau memilih menyewa apartement Naruto-kun" kini yang membalas Ibu Issei

"kami merasa tidak enak karena menumpang disini, lagi pula kami juga ingin mempererat hubungan kami berdua, tetapi bukan hal yang begituan" jelas Naruto pada mereka bertiga (tidak termasuk Hinata)

"oh begitu, baiklah boleh saja asalkan kalian tetap berkunjung kemari, lalu bagaimana kalian akan membayar sewa nya?" tanya ibu Issei kembali.

"kami akan melakukan kerja part time, untuk membayarnya" kali ini yang menjawab adalah Hinata

"hm baiklah, jadi kapan kalian akan pindah ke apartement kalian"tanya Issei

"mungkin setelah gaji pertama kami dan juga apabila kami sudah menemukan apartement yang cocok" jawab Naruto.

Setelah jawaban terakhir dari Naruto mereka semua pun membubarkan diri karena tidak ada yang di bicarakan lagi.

Siang telah berganti sore, kencan yang di rencanakan Issei pun kini sedang berlangsung, sementara di rumah Hyodou kini terlihat dua orang tengah bersiap siap keluar.

"Bibi ittekimasu" ujar Mereka berdua

"hm itterashai" balas orang yang di dalam

Kini Naruto memakai T-shirt skaters berwarna Hitam yang di lapisi kemeja Skatters berwarna merah, sedangkan bawahannya, Naruto memakai jeans Hitam pensil yang cocok dengan kakinya, sepatunya dia memakai Adidas berwarna merah dengan aksen hitam di pinggirnya, Sedangkan Hinata kini memakai dress selutut berwarna lavender yang pada bagian tangannya terdapat bordir bunga lavender, rambutnya di biarkan tergerai indah, untuk sepatu Hinata memakai sepatu tali yang mengikat kaki jenjangnya dengan erat.

Kalau dilihat dari jauh mereka berdua seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan, tetapu yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah mereka berdua sedang mencari loeongan kerja part time

"nee Hinata-chan, kau cantik sekali memakai pakaian itu" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan

Hinata yang mendengar pujian Naruto hanya blushing ria

"Na-Naruto-kun j-juga te-terlihat sangat tampan" balas Hinata dengan gugup

"hehe kau bisa saja, eh Hinata-chan lihat disana ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk dua orang. Di cafe itu" ujar Naruto setelah melihat lowongan pekerjaan di sebuah cafe ramen

"hm kalau begitu ayo kita pergi kesana Naruto-kun" jawab hinata.

Kemudian mereka berdua mengunjungi cafe tersebut dengan tujuan untuk melamar pekerjaan. Di tempat lain, di depan stasiun kota, Issei kini sedang menunggu 'kekasih'nya tersebut. Tetapi tiba tiba seorang gadis manis memberikan kartu kepadanya sambil berkata 'jika kau ingin sesuatu pikirkanlah sesuatu itu' aneh bukan ya, seperti itulah yang dipikirka oleh Issei tetapi dia tetap mengambil kartu nya. Setelah itu Yuuma datang menghampiri Issei

"gomen-ne Issei-kun aku terlambat" Ucap Yuuma

"tidak apa apa kok aku juga baru tiba di sini, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Yuu-chan" jawab Issei

"hm, ayo" balas Yuuma

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi berkencan mulai dari mencoba bermain game mengambil foto bersama hingga makan bersama, waktu telah beranjak petang. Kemudian Yuuma mengajak Issei ke taman

"ne Issei-kun kita ketaman yuk" sambil tersenyum manis

"hm ayo Yuu-chan" jawab Issei

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke taman Kota Kuoh, di lain tempat Naruto dan Hinata nampak tersenyum bahagia karena mereka di terima bekerja di cafe ramen tersebut, ternyata pemilik toko tersebut namanya sama dengan Teuchi yang ada di dunia shinobinya tetapi yang membedakannya adalah dia memiliki rambut afro besar. Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari kafe tersebut Naruto mengajak Hinata jalan jalan.

"nee Hinata-chan Untuk merayakan kita di terima bekerja di cafe Teuchi jii-san bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan ketaman" tanya naruto

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat Naruto-kun" jawab hinata,

Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat menuju taman. Di sisi lain Issei dan Yuuma mereka sedang berbincang asik dengan senyuman bahagia. Tetapi kemudian Yuuma Bertanya kepada Issei

"Ne Issei kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku" tanya Yuuma dengan tampang dimanis maniskan

"tentu saja memang apa yang kau inginkan Yuu-chan" jawab Issei.

Di tempat naruto dan hinata, mereka berdua telah memasuki taman, mereka berpikir taman ini indah tetapi kenapa pengunjungnya sedikit. Yup begitulah yang di pikirkan naruto dan hinata

"Hinata-chan taman nya indah juga yaa" ujar naruto

"hm kau benar Naruto-kun, tapi kenapa di taman yang indah ini pengunjungnya sepi bahkan hampir tidak ada" jawab hinata

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan mereka melihat Issei dan Yuuma sedang berbicara. Yuuma berdiri sedang Issei duduk di pinggir kolam.

"eh Hinata-chan ayo kita lihat apa yang akan di lakukan Oleh si maniak Oppai itu pada 'kekasihnya'"ucap naruto bersemangat

"e-eh t-tapi kita tidak boleh begitu Naruto-kun" balas hinata

"Tapi Hinata-chan aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal ini" ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius

"eh, benarkah itu Naruto-kun jika iya ayo kita melihat mereka" balas hinata yang kaget akibat perkataan naruto sehingga hinata mau di ajak oleh naruto. Akhir nya mereka memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Issei dan pacarnya itu di sebuah semak-semak di samping kolam. Kita kembali ke Issei

"memang kau mau minta apa Yuu-chan" tanya issei

"maukah kau mati untukku Issei-kun" jawab Yuuma

"eh apa Yuu-chan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dengan jelas" jawab Issei sambil mengorek ngorek telinganya

"hahaha baiklah kalau begitu, apakah kau mau mati untukku Issei-kun" ucap Yuuma lalu setelah itu Yuuma melayang di udara seketika itu pakaiannya robek dan di gantikan oleh sehelai kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya, lalu muncul sepasang sayap gagak di punggunya.

"se-sebenarnya siapa kau" ucap issei takut

"perkenalkan nama asliku Reynalle Da Tenshi, bermain pacaran dengan mu sungguh menyenangkan jadi sekarang terimalah ajalmu. Hahaahhaha" ujar Yuuma Yang ternyata seorang Dat Tenshi

"ta-tapi kenapa kau mau membunuhku, apa memangnya salahku" tanya issei ketakutan

"salahkan lah Tuhan yang memberikanmu Sacred Gear yang dapat menghalangi tujuan tuanku" ucap Raynalle lalu dia membuat Light Spear untuk di hunuskan ke tubuh Issei.

Di lain sisi tepatnya di semak semak tempat bersembunI NaruHina. Mereka nampak terkejut bahwa gadis yang menjadi kekasih Issei adalah makhluk astral. 'ternyata dugaanku benar dia bukan makhluk biasa' batin naruto

"rasakanlah kematianmu ini Issei" ucap Raynalle sambil menghunuskan Light Spearnya ketubuh Issei. Tepat sebelum terkena tubuh Issei Suara orang berteriak terdengar oleh mereka berdua

**[Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken]**

Tiba tiba bola spiral yang berbentuk Seperti Shuriken melesat ke arah Raynalle. Mereka berdua terkejut akibat serangan dadakan tersebut, Raynalle berhasil menghindar dari serangan naruto, sedangkan Issei hanya terdiam sehingga Light Spear yang dilemparkan oleh Raynalle menusuk perutnya hingga tembus

JRASSHH

'Ugh apakah ini benar ajalku' batin Issei ketika tubuhnya tersungkur terkena LP dari Raynalle

Hinata yang melihat Issei tertusuk langsung mendatangi Issei dan mencoba menyembuhkannya dengan Medic Nin nya Namun sia sia karena Issei kehilangan banyak darah akibat LP Raynalle. Naruto yang melihat Issei tewas murka karena Issei adalah temnanya sekaligus orang yang memberinya tumpangan tempat tinggal.

"Kau akan menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu itu Gagak" ucap naruto dingin dan seketika itu KI nya meningkat pesat. Hinata dan Raynalle yang melihat naruto marah bergidik ketakutan Karena KI yang di keluarkan sangat besar.

"Heh dengan apa kau akan membalasnya bocah" balas Raynalle walaupun sebenarnya dia ketakutan

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, seketika itu pula Naruto menghilang dan berada di belakang Raynalle

**[Oodama Rasengan]**

Naruto meneriakan Jutsunya. Lalu ia hantamkan ke tubuh Raynalle. Raynalle yang tidak siap terkena serangan itu dan terpental jauh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, akibat serangan naruto. Belum berhenti sampai disitu naruto kini sudah berada di samping Raynalle lagi dan bersiap menghantamkan tinjunya yang sudah di lapisi chakra dan menghantam wajah Raynalle dengan telak.

ARRGGHHH

Teriak Raynalle kesakitan. Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Raynalle yang kesakitan. Walaupun Naruto marah tapi dia tidak akan membunuh perempuan yang telah membunuh Issei. Kemudian naruto tiba di samping tubuh Issei.

"gomen Issei, aku gagal menyelamatkanmu Hiks... hikss" ujar naruto sambil terisak

"Hey kalian berdua yang di sana sampai kapan kalian akan bersembunyi" teriak naruto ke arah semak semak

Dua 'orang' yang ada di semak semak terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"ara-ara sepertinya kita ketahuan Buchou" ucap sosok berambut Dark Blue Akeno

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini" tanya naruto dengan raut kesedihan

"kamu sebenarnya sedang mengawasi Hyodou-san" jawab gadis berambut Merah Maron Rias Gremory

"lalu kenapa kalian tidak menyelamatkan Issei hah. Rias-san Akeno-san" ucap naruto Mulai mengeluarkan Ki nya ketika mendengar Mereka berdua sedang mengawasi Issei tetapi tidak menolongnya

"t-tunggu se-sebentar Na-naruto-kun m-mungkin mereka mempunyai alasan untuk tidak bertindak" kali ini yang menjawab Hinata

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan hinata menurun kan KI nya lalu berkata

"jadi kenapa kalian tidak menolong Issei tadi" ucap naruto setelah tenang

"i-itu karena kau telah bertindak terlebih dahulu Naruto-san" ucap rias sedikit takut setelah merasakan KI naruto

"Oh seperti Itu gomen, gomen telah membuat kalian berdua takut hehe" jawab naruto sambil nyengir gaje. Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya bersweatdrop saja 'sebegitu mudahnya Naruto-kun/san berubah kepribadiannya.' Batin mereka semua

"lalu bagai mana dengan Issei, dia kan sudah meninggal" ucap naruto dibarengi raut sedih

"masalah Issei tenang saja karena aku akan mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis" jawab Rias Tenang

"I-iblis, j-jadi kalian berdua i-ini Iblis" tanya naruto sambil bersembunyi di belakang hinata

Mereka bertiga yang melihat kelakuan naruto hanya bersweatdrop lagi

"benar kami adalah iblis" jawab Rias

"Huaaaaa. Gomen nasai telah mengancam kalian Hantu/iblis-san, t-tolong jangan robek perutku, dan jangan makan otak serta dagingku. Huaaa" teriak naruto meminta maaf

Sekali lagi mereka bertiga semua bersweatdropped. 'haah orangnya kuat tetapi dia takut dengan hantu sungguh aneh' batin mereka bertiga

"tenang saja Naruto-san kami tidak memakan manusia malah makanan kami sama seperti manusia, dan juga kami iblis bukan hantu. Hantu adalah roh yang bergentayangan" ucap rias setelah sadar dari sweatdropp nya

"eh beda ya hehe gomen ne, kembali ke topik jadi bagaimana kau akan mereinkarnasikan Issei" jawab naruto

"dengan Evil Pieces ini" jawab rias

Kemudian Rias melakukan ritual reinkarnasinya ke pada Issei (sama kayak di canon). Setelah itu luka yang di tubuh Issei perlahan lahan menutup dan wajah nya tidak sepucat tadi. Neruto yang melihat itu hanya berbinar kagum

"jadi Rias apa itu Evil Pieces. Dan bagai mana cara kerjanya" tanya naruto

"datanglah besok ke klu penelitian Ilmu ghaib, jangan seperti hari ini kau tidak datang Naruto-san" jawab rias sembari sedikit kesal karena mereka tidak datang ke klubnya

"e-eh kalu itu maafkan kami tadi Naruto-kun mengajakku mencari pekerjaan part time" balas Hinata

"yasudah tidak papa, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Naruto-san , Hinata-san jangan lupakan untuk datang ke klubku sekalian ajak Issei ya" ucap rias. Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan taman tempat Isse berada

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Hinata-chan" ucap naruto sambil menggendong tubuh Issei Pulang. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

Yossh bagaimana ceritanya kalau kurang menarik gomenya, dan untuk masalah kenapa Madara mengetahui ada peperangan di dimensi lain saya ralat penjelasannya ada di chapter 4 hehe gomen (bungkuk-bungkuk). Terus bagi yang nanya apa issei udah jadi iblis, terjawab. Terus masalah Jutsu Jikkukan itu saya agak mindeng hehe gomenn

Jawaban Review

aldo namikaze: Ini dah lanjut. Thx udh review

Gin kazam: ini dah lanjut, doain aja hehe

nanamizukilovers: yosh terimakasih supportnya hehe

Kunou Uzumaki Hyuuga: Untuk itu ntar ada penjelasannya

terus masalah pair saat Ini hanya segitu kalau saya berubah pikiran nanti ada poling lah

Special thanks : Saikari Ara Nafiel,Yuzuki Kei, .1, uzumaki raito, yami levihan,

buat yang udah review arigatou walaupun gak kejawab semua. terus yang yang log on udah saya balas lewat PM walaupun gk semua sampai jumpa di chap depan

REVIEW

VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V


	3. Chapter 3 : Makhluk 3 Fraksi

"jadi Rias apa itu Evil Pieces. Dan bagai mana cara kerjanya" tanya Naruto

"datanglah besok ke klub penelitian Ilmu ghaib, jangan seperti hari ini kau tidak datang Naruto-san" jawab Rias sembari sedikit kesal karena mereka tidak datang ke klubnya

"e-eh kalau itu maafkan kami tadi Naruto-kun mengajakku mencari pekerjaan part time" balas Hinata

"yasudah tidak papa, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Naruto-san , Hinata-san jangan lupakan untuk datang ke klubku sekalian ajak Issei ya" ucap Rias. Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan taman tempat Isse berada

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menggendong tubuh Issei Pulang. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

**Disclaimare **

**Naruto : Masashi K**

**Highshool Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Story By Namikaze Ichza**

**Warning:!**

Gaje, abal, typo, OOC,

HaremNaru!, MaybeGodlikeNaru!

Suram,garing,StrongHinata,maybeLime, maybeLemon

**Genre: **Action, Romance, Comedy(dikit), Adventure, Family

**Pair**: Naruto X Hinata.H X Rias. G X Serrafall.L X

:

:

:

:

Don't like Don't read minna

"blablabla" percakapan biasa

"**blablabla" **percakapan bijuu/scared gear

**[blablabla] **Jutsu/teknik

'blablabla' percakapan batin

**A/N:** Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa Minna yang setia baca fic gaje dari seorang Namikaze Ichza. Saya pernah bilang ke beberapa Author yang log on review nih Fic bahwa penjelasan Kenapa Madara Bisa tahu Ada perang Di dimensi Dxd bakal ada di nih chapter tapi saya minta maaf karena di chapter ini dan mungkin chapter depan Si Naru belum bisa jelasin kenapanya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi di fic ini. Terus masalah pairing. Ntar lanjut takut ada yang marah.

:

:

:

:

:

:

™**A** **New Hero From Another Dimension™**

:

:

:

:

:

:

Selama perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tidak bicara, hal ini membuat Naruto jengkel dan ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi dia bingung harus mulai dari mana sampai akhirnya Hinata berkata pada Naruto

"nee Naruto-kun Kenapa emm... kau takut sekali dengan hantu" tanya Hinata

Naruto yang mendengar Hinata berbicara mengenai hantu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding

"ano Hina-chan k-kenapa k-kau menanyakan t-tentang ha-hantu" tanya balik Naruto

"aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau bisa setakut itu dengan hantu" jawab Hinata polos

"i-itu karena dulu saat aku kecil, aku sering melihat penampakan sosok tanpa kepala yang selalu datang pada ku tiap malam, dia mengetuk pintu dan jendela ku, saat aku bangun untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintuku, aku kaget karena yang mengetuk adalah orang tanpa kepala, dan itu membuatku terkejut sampai pingsan karena syok, bayangkan siapa yang gak takut malam malam di datengin hantu, tanpa kepala lagi hiiii" jelas Naruto pada Hinata

"Oh jadi begitu. Etto Naruto-kun maaf ya membuatmu malah mengingat kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan untukmu" ucap Hinata dengan wajah menyesal

"tidak papa kok Hina-chan karena selama kamu ada di sisiku untuk selamanya maka aku tidak akan takut pada apapun , kecuali h-hantu t-tentunya" jawab Naruto diakhiri dengan Gidikan bahunya

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di Rumah Issei. Di teras rumah tersebut nampak ibu Issei menunggu kepulangan anaknya. "Tadaima~" ucap mereka berdua.

"okaeri Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, eh apa yang terjadi pada Issei" tanya ibu Issei setelah melihat anaknya pingsan di gendongan Naruto

"begini bibi. Tadi ketika Issei saat berjalan bersama temannya, tersandung batu lalu pingsan tapi syukurlah Issei tidak terluka" jawab Naruto

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu naikan saja dia kekamarnya Naruto-kun aku akan berada di sini dengan Hinata-mu Ini" ujar ibu Issei diakhiri dengan godaanya. Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya merona. Setelah itu Naruto naik membawa Issei ke kamarnya. Sementara dengan Ibu Issei dan Hinata.

"bagaimana Hinata-chan apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan Pekerjaan" tanya ibu Issei

"sudah kok bibi kami di terima di cafe ramen yang bernama Ichiraku cafe ramen" jawab Hinata

"syukurlah kalau begitu, lalu apartemennya bagaimana" tanya Ibu Issei lagi

"etto... kalo apartemen sayangnya belum" jawab Hinata dengan lesu

"hmm jadi begitu, kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan apartemen kebetulan Bibi memiliki kenalan yang menyewakan apartement, jadi nanti akan Bibi antar kalian berdua untuk melihat tempatnya, kalian bisanya kapan" setelah memberi usul lalu Naruto turun Dari lantai atas.

"bibi dan Hinata-chan sedang membicarakan apa" tanya Naruto

"kami membicarakan tentang apartement Naruto-kun" jawab ibu Issei

"kata bibi, bibi punya kenalan yang menyewakan apartementnya, apakah kamu mau melihat apartement nya Naruto-kun" jelas Hinata pada Naruto

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu kita melihatnya minggu depan karena Teuchi Jii-san Berkata bahwa Seminggu sekali Gaji akan di berikan" jelas Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, kalau begitu Bibi akan mengantarkan kalian berdua minggu depan" jawab ibu Issei dengan semangat

Setelah pembicaraan ringan dengan ibu Issei Naruto dan Hinata pergi kekamar nya untuk tidur, karena esok hari akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan sangat-sangat melelahkan.

**Keesokan harinya**

"engghh. Haaaaaah. Nyam nyam. Tidurku nyenyak sekali, eh masih jam 6, yossh baiklah kalu begitu aku akan mulai latihan lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin" gumam Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto melakukan pemanasan kecil seperti push up, back up, sit up, fore up, dan squath trush sebanyak 500X. Sesaat Naruto memulai aktifitas latihan fisik paginya. Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Naruto sedang latihan di lantai.

"eh Naruto-kun kamu sudah bangun" ucap Hinata ketika melihat Naruto sedang back up

"eh Hinata-chan tidak aku masih tidur" jawab Naruto sekenanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal yang di berikan oleh Hinata

"ehhehehe gomen Naruto-kun kalau begitu aku menyiapkan bentou untuk kita dulu ya" balas Hinata langsung beranjak dari kamarnya

Satu jam kemudian Naruto telah menyelesaikan latihan fisiknya, setelah itu Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata masuk kekamar mereka dan mencari keberadaan Naruto tetapi ternyata Nihil. 'mungkin dia latihan keluar' batin Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata menanggalkan Seluruh pakaiannya termasuk bra dan Pants berwarna Lavender untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kemudia Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh Naruto.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu, dia kaget menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan Topless, Hidungnya langsung mimisan melihat bukit kembar Hinata yang ternyata sama besarnya dengan Rias dan Akeno.  
sedangkan Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto tanpa mengenakan busana di kamar mandi sendang Keramas. Hinata tak sengaja menatap "junior"nya Naruto langsung memerah seketika itu Hinata Berteriak

KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"hentai, sukebe, echi" teriak Hinata sambil menampar pipi Naruto dengan kencang setelah itu, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto terbengong dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan pada pipinya.

Sedangkan itu di kamar Issei terdengar suara Alarm.

"kalau kamu tidak bangun maka aku akan mencium mu chuuu~" bunyi jam weeker otaku Issei

"engghh rupanya yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi ya" gumam Issei lalu kemudian melihat jam weeker.

"huaaaa aku terlambat" teriak Issei melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukuk 07.45

Setelah berteriak sepeti itu Issei langsung menghambur kedalam kamar mandi. Untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

**Di Sekolah**

Dikelas 3-A yang masih sepi nampak Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk bersama tapi Hinata membelakangi Naruto dengan wajah memerah

"ne Hinata-chan pipiku sakit sekali, kenapa kamu tadi pagi menamparku sih" tanya Naruto

"i-itu k-karna Naru-kun me-mesum" balas Hinata sembari semburat merah di pipinya makin banyak

"heh tidak kebalik apa. Kamu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk sudah itu tidak memakai pakaian pula. Jadi siapa yang mesum sekarang" tanya balik Naruto

"kamu" balas Hinata singkat

"haah baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku, tapi dengan ukuran punyamu yang sebesar itu aku tidak yakin bisa menahan untuk tidak memangsamu" balas Naruto dengan nada menggoda

"m-mou sudah hentikan i-itu Na-Naru-kun, atau kau mau tidak mendapatkan bentou" balas Hinata dengan nada mengancam

Glek

"a-ahahaha g-gomen Hina-chan, aku lebih baik di tampar olehmu daripada tidak dapat makan" jawab Naruto dengan wajah pucat

"baiklah kali ini Naru-kun aku maaf kan tapi jika lain kali Naru-kun mengulanginya lagi kupastikan Naru-kun tidak dapat bentou dari ku" balas Hinata dengan nada mengancam

"ha-hai wakarimashita. Hina-chan" balas Naruto dengan wajah cerah

Setelah itu mulai berdatangan murid murid lain termasuk Rias dan Akeno kedalam kelas karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45 itu berarti 15 menit lagi sebelum waktu masuk. Setelah itu 15 menit berlalu bel sekolah pun berbunyi di iringi masuknya sensei.

"baiklah anak-anak buka buku paket kalian halaman 79 dan kerjakan contoh soal tersebut" ucap sensei tersebut

"Haai" seluruh siswa dan siswi dikelas langsung mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh sensei mereka

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu suara yang di tunggu tunggu oleh murid murid akhirya berbunyi yaitu bel istirahat

KRIIINGGG

Setelah mendengar suara bel tersebut, siswa dan siswi yang ada di Kuoh Acadey berhamburan keluar kelas karena sudah waktunya istirahat, tidak terkecuali untuk NaruHina. Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan bersama ketempat yang biasa mereka datangi untuk memakan bentou dari Hinata.

"Ano Hina-chan hari ini, hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bekerja di Ichiraku cafe ramen, tapi kita juga harus datang ke klub Rias. Lalu bagaimana agar kita bisa bekerja sambil datang ke klub Rias" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan

"etto kalo masalah itu mudah saja sih Naru-kun, nanti kamu kan bisa menggunakan Bunshin mu untuk bekerja di Ichiraku, lalu kita bsa datang ke klub Rias-chan" jawab Hinata Enteng

"eh benar juga ya kenapa aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu ya ternyata aku memang baka" jawab Naruto dengan aura suram

"E-eh Naru-kun maaf jika perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung" ujar Hinata khawatir akan perubahan sikap Naruto

"hehe tidak apa apa kok Hina-chan. Lihat kita sudah samapi di tempat biasa kita" balas Naruto

Setelah menagatakan itu mereka berdua sudah tiba di taman belakan sekolah, lalu mereka berdua membagi tugas Naruto yang menyiapkan alas untuk makan sedangkan Hinata menyusun bentounya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka, makan akhirnya mereka berdua selesai, dengan itu Hinat mulai membereskan bentou mereka berdua.

"Hina-chan kalau aku menggunakan Bunshin, lalu kamu bagaimana setahu ku kamu kan tidak bisa melakukan Bunshin" ucap Naruto

"et-eto masalah itu tenang saja Naru-kun aku juga bisa menggunakan Bunshin walaupun Cuma 1" balas Hinata. Setelah itu bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai

KRIIINGGG

"ahh... ternyata sudah bel kalau begitu ayo kita kembali kekelas Hina-chan" ujar Naruto setelah mendengar bel

Hinata hanya mengangguk, setelah itu mereka kembali kekelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini.

**Time skip Pulang Sekolah**

Saat pulang sekolah tiba Naruto dan Hinata kali ini memenuhi undangan yang di berikan oleh Rias, tidak lupa untuk mengajak Issei. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dari kelas atas ke kelas tengah tepatny kelas

2-C atau kelas Issei. Tetapi sebelum ke kelas Issei Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membuat bunshin dan menyuruhnya menggantikan pekerjaan mereka. Setelah itu mereka berdua (Bunshin) berjalan bersama ke kelas Issei.

"Yo Issei apa kabarmu" ucap Naruto setelah menemukan kelas Issei

"aku baik baik saja Naruto, Hinata. Etto Naruto apakah kau ingat tentang Yuuma-chan. Soalnya Matsuda dan Motohama. Tidak mengingat Yuu-chan dan menganggapku sudah gila, padahal baru saja kemarin aku kenalkan pada mereka berdua" jelas Issei

"Yuuma Ya. Ah... sepertinya tidak, gomen Issei aku benar benar tidak ingat tentang orang yang bernama Yuuma itu" jawab Naruto (disini Naruto emang lupa beneran soalnya dia hanya mengingat nama Raynalle)

"jadi begitu ya, lagi pula ada apa kalian berdua mampir ke kelasku, tumben sekali" balas Issei dengan wajah sedih

"kami berdua mengajak mu ke klub ilmu penelitian ilmu Ghaib, karena kita bertiga di undang oleh Rias-Chan untuk mendatangi Klub nya" jelas Hinata

'e-eh aku di undang oleh Rias Onee-sama, akhirnya aku bisa melihat oppai dari jarak dekat' batin Issei setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. Naruto yang melihat tampang mesum Issei hanya bersweatdropped. 'pasti dia memikirkan Oppai lagi. Haaah' batin Naruto

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berangkat ke area gedung lama tempat klub Rias berada. Setelah sampai di area gedung lama nampak Naruto bersembunyi di belakang Hinata karena tempatnya lumayan seram. Setelah mereka bertiga memasuki bangunan gedung lama mereka terkejut karena pemandangan di dalam berbeda dari pemandangan di luar

Setelah itu mereka menemukan pintu dengan nama Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

"jadi ini tempatnya" gumam Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengetuk pintu klub tersebut

TOK

TOK

TOK

Setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu klub itu, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut dark blue yang bernama Akeno

"ara-ara rupanya kalian bertiga sudah sampai disini, kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada" ucap Akeno

"terima kasih" Ucap mereka bertiga

Setelah itu mereka bertiga memasuk ruangan klub tersebut. Mereka terkejut dengan interior Ruangan klub, karena interior ruangan klub tersebut gayanya seperti ruangan Bangsawan Eropa. Mereka bertiga melihat seisi ruangan dan menemukan dua sosok yang asing, yang satu adalah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang memiliki tahi lalat dipawah matanya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan. Yang kedua adalah gadis bertubuh loli yang memiliki surai berwarna kuning. Setelah itu Akeno datang sambil membawa tiga cangkir teh.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya"

Setelah itu mereka bertiga meminum tehnya, kemudian dari kamar yang ada di klub keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah maroon menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Selamat datnag di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib, jadi aku akan memperkenalkan anggota klub ini" ujar Rias kepada mereka bertiga

"yang pertama adalah Akeno, Wakil ketua klub ini, kedua pemuda berambut pirang itu Kiba Yuuto, dan yang terakhir yang duduk di sebelah kiba sambil memakan kue namanya Koneko Tojou" jelas Rias

"Salam kenal Kiba-san, Koneko-san, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, yang duduk di sebelahku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Hal yang kusukai adalah Ramen, tinggal bersama Hina-chan dan perdamaian, yang kubenci Cuma peperangan, penindasan dan yang paling ku benci adalah saat melihat wanita menangis karena lelaki " semua yang melihat cara perkenalan Naruto hanya bersweatdrop, karena perkenalannya seperti anak TK, tapi ada yang mengganjal saat dia berkata dia paling benci wanita menangis karena lelaki

"ano Naruto-kun kenapa kamu membenci wanita menangis karena laki-laki" tanya Akeno

"Itu Mudah Ibu, dan kekasihku adalah perempuan jadi aku tidak mungkin akan membuat mereka menangis karena ku" jawab Naruto bangga

Mereka yang mendengar alasan Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Rias bertanya pada Issei tentang perihal yang terjadi kemarin

"nah Issei apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan" sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menjawab

"tentu ada Rias-senpai, ini mengenai mimpiku kemarin yang dibunuh oleh pacarku sendiri tetapi aku merasakan itu sangat asli bahwa aku sdah tewas dibunuh Yuu-chan" jelas Issei

"kalau yang kemarin itu kau memang ben r mati dibunuh malaikat jatuh yang menyamar menjadi Yuuma, tetapi kau aku reinkarnasikan menjadi pelayan iblisku" jawab Rias tenang. Issei yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya syok. Lalu setelah itu Rias menjelaskan semuanya (sama kayak di canon jadi males jelasin).

Setelah Rias menjelaskan semuanya pada Issei, Rias mengalih kan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan Hinata, kepala Rias berkedut kesal melihat Naruto tertidur saat dia menjelaskan tentang sejarah 3 fraksi. Rias menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah beringas.

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau tertidur saat mendengarkan penjelasanku" tangan Rias bersedekap di bawa Payudaranya yang setara dengan Hinata.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, hal ini membuat perempatan muncul dan kedutan di kepala Rias serasa makin cepat.

"hoy baka, kau itu tidur atau mati sih" teriak Rias kesal. Sambil berupaya membangunkan Naruto dengan cara apapun

"..."

"..."

"..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, padahal Rias telah melakukan segala hal yang dia ketahui untuk membangunkan Naruto, disaat semua orang stress memikirkan cara untuk membangun kan Naruto. Hinata mengintrupsi dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ano, Rias-chan Sebenarnya hanya ada satu cara untuk membangunkan Naruto-kun". Rias yang mendengar apa yang Hinata bicarakan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "memang bagaimana Caranya Hina-chan".

Setelah itu Hinata mendekati wajah Naruto. Semua orang yang melihatnya berpikiran apakah Naruto hanya mampu di bangunkan dengan cara dicium. Tetapi semua pemikiran itu salah setelah mereka melihat tangan Hinata berada di hidung Naruto, sedetik kemudian Hinata menarik nya keras..

"II-TTAAAIII" teriak Naruto setelah di tarik Hidungnya oleh Hinata. Mereka yang melihat aksi tersebut hanya bersweatdropp. 'cara Macam apa itu' batin mereka yang melihat aksi Hinata

"G-gomen Naru-kun, aku terpaksa, karena Rias-chan sudah berusaha membangunkanmu tetapi kamu tidak kunjung bangun" cicit Hinata melihat wajah 'angker' bangun tidur Naruto

"E-eeh, Jadi Aku tertidur ya, jadi bagaimana tentang penjelasannya Rias" Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

BLETAK

BUGH

"It-ittai. Kenapa kau memukulku sih Rias" teriak Naruto Kesakitan

"itu salahmu sendiri karena tertidur saat aku menjelaskannya" Rias memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan Bibirnya. Sontak mereka yang melihat Rias mengerucutkan bibirnya hanya terkejut dengan ekspresi Rias yang Kawaii saat cemberut.

Merasa di perhatikan Rias berkata. "a-apa yang kalian lihat". "Tidak, kami hanya melihat betapa manisnya kau saat kesal atau marah Rias-chan" jawab Naruto mewakili mereka semua

Rias yang Namanya ditambahkan Embel-embel Chan oleh Naruto hanya bisa Merona dan membatin. 'Kyaaaa Naruto-kun menambahkan Embel embel chan' yah seperti itulah apa yang di ucapkan batin Rias.

Hinata yang mendengar itu, mulai menundukan kepalanya. 'Naru-kun Sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi' batin Hinata

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menundukan kepalanya mengernyit heran. 'apa yang terjadi pada Hina-chan, kenapa dia hanya menundukan mwajahnya, kalau kuperhatikan ekspresinya murung, lebih baik ku tanyakan saja.' . setelah itu Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata dan menghiraukan, keadaan Rias yang memerah wajahnya akibat ulah Naruto.

"ne.. Hina-chan ada apa, kenapa kamu kelihatan murung"

"tidak apa-apa Kok Naru-kun, aku hanya kepikiran tentang apartement yang akan kita tempati" jawab Hinata berbohong. Naruto mengetahui kalau Hinata berbohong dengan melihat langsung kemata Amethys nya di sana tersirat ke khawatiran tentang sesuatu, namun Naruto tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk membicarakannya kalau dia tidak mau.

"baiklah karena tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan kalian berdua boleh pergi pulang, sedangkan Issei kau akan bekerja malam ini untuk membuat kontrak" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto dan Hinata, kemudian mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan klub tersebut

"etto Buchou kenapa aku harus membuat kontrak?" tanya Issei setelah melihat Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan Ruang klub

"Itu semua untuk menjadikanmu High Class Devil, dengan menjadi High Class Devil Kau akan bisa membuat Peerage mu sendiri" jelas Rias

Issei yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengernyit menandakan dia sedang berpikir. 'kalau aku punya peerage sendiri berarti aku bebas melakukan apapun pada mereka termasuk hal hal echhi dan hentai' pikir Issei

"Yossha kalau begitu akan kulakukan demi kerajaan Harem ku" teriak Issei penuh semangat untuk mengejar impian membuat kerajaan harem. Kemudian Issei meninggalkan Klub untuk mencari kontrak, Issei sempat lesu karena tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tetapi, semua yang ada di klub menyemangati Issei. Untuk memuat kontrak.

Sementara itu di tempat Bunshin Naruto dan Hinata mereka langsung menghilang dan mengirimkan memory tentang hal-hal merepotkan yang terjadi ketika mereka berdua berada di Ruang Klub Rias. Setelah memory itu masuk Hinata (yang asli) menundukan wajahnya tentang perihal memori bunshinnya tadi. Naruto yang melihatnya pun sudah memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya pada Hinata setelah gagal karena saat itu sedang berada di ruang klub.

Issei sedang berjalan pulang di dekat taman tempat dia meninggal dan berubah menjadi **Akuma **oleh Da Tenshi hanya melenguh sebal karen gagal mendapatkan kontrak dari salah satu klien nya. 'apa apan dia itu mengontrakku hanya untuk menjadi Crossdresser, sudi amat aku menjadi seorang CD's' setelah berpikir seperti itu Issei merasakan Aura aneh di sekitarnya, lalu saat dia mendongak ke atas alangkah terkejutnya Issei melihat sesosok malaikat jatuh bergender pria sedang menatapnya sinis.

"jadi Ini manusia yang gagal di bunuh Oleh Reynalle. Omoshiroi" ucap pria tersebut

"Si-siapa kau d-dan apa maumu" ucap Issei terbata karena baru saja di jelaskan oleh Rias tentang perihal 3 fraksi, dia malah langsung menemukan sala satu fraksinya ya itu **Da Tenshi**.

"hahahaaha Untuk orang sepertimu yang akanmati sebentar lagi di tanganku akan kuberitahukan namaku, perkenalkan Namaku Dohnassek Da Tenshi, tujuanku untuk melenyapkanmu manusia rendahan" Setelah melakukan perkenalan tersebut Dohnassek tertawa dengan keras. Sementara itu Issei syok berat setelah mendengar tujuan dari Da Tenshi tersebut.

Di lain tempat. Tepatnya di Ichiraku Cafe Ramen nampak Naruto dan Hinata sedang bersiap siap untuk pulang sampai pemilik toko tersebut yang sudah di klarifikasi sebai Teuchi menghampiri mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"kerja yang Bagus Naruto, Hinata. kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Dan mungkin saat gajian kalian akan mendapatkan sesuatu". Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum kikuk,

"A-ahhahaha Teuchi jii-san Bisa saja, yasudah kami berdua pulang dulu" ucap Naruto

"ya Hati hatilah" setleh mengucapkan itu Teuchi masuk kembali ke Cafenya untuk menutupnya karena hari sudah larut malam.

Selama perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling diam tidak ada usaha dari keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan sampai mereka mendengar suara Issei saat mereka melalui Taman yang kemarin

"Itu kan Suara Issei, ada apa dengannya" gumam Naruto namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Hinata

"N-naurto-kun apa kita perlu melihat apa yang terjadi pada Issei...?" Tanya Hinata yang ternyata juga mendengar suara Issei

"haaah sebaiknya begitu aku takut terjadi apa apa pada issie" setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata berjalan ke arah suara Issei. Setelah Sampai alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua karena Issei sedang menghadapi Sesosok Da Tenshi.

Sedangkan Pada Posisi Issei, ia hanya ketakutan karena Dohnassek mengeluarkan Light Spear yang lumayan besar.

'S-shimatta kalau begini aku akan mati dua kali sebelum impianku terwujud' pikir Issei. Setelah itu Dohnassek melemparkan LP nya ke arah Issei, Issei yang melihat itu melompat menghindar setelah di rasa agak aman. Issei terkejut karena jarak lompatannya yang lumayan jauh.

"heh Boleh juga kau bisa menghindari Light Spear ku, tapi dengan ini semuanya berakhir" setelah mengucapkan itu Dohnassek menciptakan tiga buah LP yang langsung di lemparkan ke arah Issei. 'apa inilah akhirku, tapi sebelum keinginanku menjadi Raja Harem aku tidak akan mati' batin Issei.

Tiba Tiba dari tangan kiri Issei muncul Gauntlet berwarna merah seperti tangan naga sedangkan Di punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap iblis, dan Dibawah kakinya muncul simbol sihir keluarga Gremory. Dohnassek yang melihat perubahan pada Issei hanya menyeringai sambil berkata. "ternyata Orang yang ku incar adalah seorang iblis yang menjadi anggota keluarga Gremory, dengan ini alasan untuk membunuhmu semakin banyak Iblis lemah"

Kemudian Dohnassek membuat 10 LP sekaligus dan melemparkannya pada Issei, Issei yang melihat itu hanya syok meelihat jumlah LP yang meluncur ke arahnya. Sebelum LP tersebut mengenai Issei. Terdengar seseorang meneriakan sesuatu

**[Fuuton : Daitoppa]**

Tiba tiba datang hembusan angin yang sangat besar sehingga membuat LP yang mengarah kepada Issei berubah Haluan. Dohnassek yang melihat itu hanya mendecak kesal dan berteriak

"Ck.. keluarlah kalian yang mengganggu pertarunganku dengan Iblis lemah ini" setelah mengucapkan itu muncul dua orang dari atas Pohon yang melompat ke samping Issei. Salah satu orang yang melompat turun itu memiliki surai kuning keemasan yang membingkai wajahnya, namun wajah nya menampilkan ekspresi dingin yang menjanjikan kesakitan.

Dohnassek yang melihat ekspresi itu melangkahkan kakinya mundur selangkah karena melihat tatapan yang di tujukan padanya sedikit terkejut dan ketakutan, namun Dohnassek masih memiliki sifat arogan yang lebih besar dari sifat lainnya sehingga dia berani menantang Naruto walaupun ia merasakan kekuatannya berbanding jauh dengan Pemuda bersurai kuning ini.

"hahahaha bocah apa yang kau lakukan di sini" teriak Dohnassek kepada Pemuda Bersurai kuning tersebut.

"ne Issei kau tidak papa kan" tanya Naruto yang tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan Dohnassek

"tenang saja Naruto aku tidak apa apa kok' ucap Issei walaupun dari ekspresinya dia menahan sakit. Naruto tidak sengaja melihat beberapa luka yang ada pada kaki Issei. Lalu memegangnya

"ITTTTTAAAAI, apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh" teriak Issei karena Naruto memegang luka yang dibuat Dohnassek.

"eh itu Sakit ya kata mu tidak jadi kupegang saja kalau tidak sakit hehehe" jawab Naruto Watados

"hey bocah apa kau mendengarkanku" ucap Dohnassek kesal karena di cuekkan

"ne Hina-chan Tolong obati Issei aku akan membereskan gagak yang berteriak teriak seperti pasien RSJ yang ada di sana itu" ucap Naruto pada Hinata dan menunjuk Dohnassek dengan malas

"heh jangan meremehkanku Bocah. Akulah Dohnassek sang malaikat jatuh, sedangkan kau hanya manusia bisa apa kau hahhahaha" Teriak Dohnassek di akhir tawa mengHina kepada Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itupun mulai mengeluarkan KI nya karena dia begitu membenci Orang Arrogant. "Bersiaplah gagak kau akan menerima apa yang di sebut dengan Sakit" ucap Naruto dengan Suara kelewat Dingin

Setelah itu Naruto melakukan Heandsel favoritnya yaitu

**[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

Setelah meneriakkan jutsunya muncul tiga kembaran Naruto di sisinya. Dohnassek dan Issei yang melihat itu terkejut karena Naruto dapat menggandakan dirinya belum habis rasa terkejutnya keempat Naruto itu melakukan heandseal bersama lalu meneriakkan jutsunya

**[Katon : Gouka Mekakyuu no Jutsu]**

Setelah itu keluar api dengan intesitas tinggi dari keempat Naruto, yang mengarah kepada Dohnassek. Dohnassek yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasib yang menimpanya, setelah itu api tersebut membakar tubuh Dohnassek dengan cepat

AAAARGGGGHH

Teriak Dohnassek kesakitan, tetapi teriakan itu hanya sementara karena tubuhnya langsung terbakar habis oleh api yang di semburkan oleh 4 Naruto. Issei dan Hinata yang melihat Hasil perbuatan Naruto hanya meneguk Ludahnya dengan paksa karena Naruto sangat menyeramkan bila marah. 'aku tidak akan membuat Naruto-kun marah' Bati Hinata. 'untung Naruto datang tepat waktu kalau tidak Sudah mati aku, tapi aku beruntung menjadi teman Naruto Kalu tidak pasti aku bernasip sama seperti Dohnassek' batin Issei merinding

Tiba tiba semak semak bergerak dengan sendirinya. Naruto yang mekihat itu langsung melemparkan kunai yang selalu di bawanya untuk keselamatan. "keluar kalian yang bersembunyi disitu" ucap Naruto setelah melempar kunainya.

"Ara-ara kau sangat menakjubkan Naruto-kun, dan jangan lupa kau juga sadis fufufufu" ucap gadis pertama yang bernama Akeno setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"kau sungguh kuat Nruto-kun mampu membunuh Da Tenshi sekali serang, aku jadi makin tertarik pada mu" ucap gadis kedua yang Ternyata Rias

Deg

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Rias hanya menundukan kepalanya karena Rias memiliki perasaan pada Naruto. Hinata Takut Naruto akan berpaling Darinya. Setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang bersembunyi tadi hanya menghela Nafas, dan berkata.

"kenapa kalian tidak menyelamatkan Issei lagi" mendengar pertanyaan itu Rias hanya tersenyum Kikuk.

"sebenarnya kami sudah ada di sini dari tadi dan mulai akan menyerang Da Tenshi tadi, tapi sebelum kami keluar dari persembunyian kau Muncul dari atas Pohon dan Meneriakkan teknik yang aneh" jelas Rias

"eh Hehehe Gomen aku tidak tau kalau kau ada di sini aku hanya mendengar suara Issei dan lalu menghampirinya eh dia malah sedang bertarung jadi kubantu saja bukan Begitu Hina-chan" jelas Naruto sambil menanyakannya pada Hinata

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto mengernyit heran karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata sambil memanggil manggil namanya.

"ta-chan... Nata-chan. Hei Hinata-chan" Hinata mendengar namanya di panggil terkejut dan menoleh

"a-ada apa Naru-kun" tanya Hinata gugup karena sedang melamun.

"tidak jadi" ucap Naruto tetapi sebelum Naruto kembali ke posisi awalnya Naruto mendekatkan bibir nya ketelinga Hinata dan berkata.

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya setelah ini Hime".

Blusssshhh

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar suara Naruto begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ssetelah melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah Naruto hanya terkikik kecil.

"hehe gomen Hina-chan Sepertinya sedang sakit kalau begitu kami berdua pulang duluan ya" ucap Naruto, setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata berjalan pulang ke rumah Hyodou.

"hati hati dijalan dan jangan lupa untuk datang ke klub ku besok" ucap Rias kepada NaruHina

"kalau begitu ayo kita juga pulang Akeno, dan Issei bukankah kau serumah dengan mereka berdua...?"

"i-itu benar Buchou tapi aku harus membeli bahan bahan untuk makan besok, jadi aku kepasar dulu jaa ne" ucap Issei sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ.

**Time Skip Di kamar NaruHina**

"ne Hinata-chan sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu, ingatan bunshin mu masuk ke kepalamu kamu jadi murung begini" ujar Naruto

"tidak ada apa apa kok Naru-kun" jawab Hinata

"apa Kamu cemburu dengan Rias karena aku memujinya" terang Naruto

"ti-tidak hanya saja aku takut kamu berpaling ke Rias-chan dan meniggalkanku hiks... hiks" ucap Hinata mulai terisak. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mendekap Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Sambil mengelus Surai Indigo milik Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

"kamu bicara apa sih Hina-chan, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku tidak menyukai Rias-chan, tapi tenang saja jika kamu tidak setuju aku juga sudah cukup berada di sampingmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu Hina-chan." Ucap Naruto di sela sela menenangkan Hinata

"Arigatou Naru-kun, tapi kalau kamu melakukan hal itu mungkin Rias-chan akan bersedih" jawab Hinata setelah tenang dari isakannya

"Jadi aku Harus bagaimana dong Hina-chan" tanya Naruto

"Jadikan Dia harem mu dengan syarat tidak boleh lebih dari enam orang, dan mendapat persetujuan dari kami yang sudah menjadi Harem mu Naru-kun" jelas Hinata.

"Eehh jadi kamu mau berbagi dengan Rias-chan. Kalu Harem berarti yang menjadi Alpha nya kamu ya, karena kamu yang mengusulkannya, hehe" balas Naruto dengan tawa gembira karena Hinata sudah kembali ke sedia

"emm Tidak papa, asal kamu adil terhadap Harem Mu Naru-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis, dengan jarak sedekat ini Naruto dapat melihat bibir Hinata yang mungil dan seksi itu dengan jelas, perlahan Namun pasti Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya hanya memejamkan matanya menanti Naruto.

CUP

Kedua Bibir itu menyatu, ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto bukan Ciuman Nafsu tapi dia mencium Hinata seperti halnya kebanyakan kekasih mencium pasangannya dengan ciuman Kasih Sayang. Sertelah beberapa menit kedua bibir itu terlepas. Terlihat wajah Hinata sudah memerah total, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurlah Hime aku akan menjagamu" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto membawa Hinata Tidur dalam dekapannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T. B. C (**bukan Penyakit**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** saya membuka poling untuk menentukan harem selanjutnya dari Naruto, cukup dengan mengetik nama List harem yang ada di bawah AN ini. Harem Naruto Tidak akan lebih dari 6 orang jadi kalu sudah pas enam saya akan masukan ke list harem Naruto**. **Poling di tutup pada Chapter 6, jadi teruslah memvoting

**-**Rossweisse

**-**Akeno

-kuroka

-Tsubaki

-Sona

-Irina

-Koneko

-Xenovia

Next balas membalas review

**fic sampah** : arigatou review sama Hinaannya, saya tau ada kekurangan di Fic ini maklum fic pertama, jadi sekali lagi terima kasih udah me review

**Guest : **yossh ini udah lanjut arigatou Udah Review

**MATAkami:** ini udah lanjut arigatou Udah Review

**Lucifer:** ini udah lanjut arigatou Udah Review

**Anbuhokage:** ini udah lanjut arigatou Udah Review, eheeheehe ntar poling aja ya

**Uzumaki Hunter: **ntar di jelasin tapi belum tau di chap berapa mungkin setelah lawan Riser. Enggak soalnya Naruto bakal Over power kalo orang terkasihnya knpa napa

**Kunou Datang Lagi: **siiip di Usahain, klo mata ShariNeggan paling abis lawan katarea Atau mungkin lebih cepat

**Zikin : **hehe Arigatou, gomen kalo Pair NaruHina doang ntar saya bikinin, gaktau kapan, terus Harem itu polingan para Readers

**Blablablabal : **hhehe udah nih walaupun kurang asem hehe, sedikit doaang

Yosh saya ucapkan terimakasih Udah review Minna-san reader or silent Reader. Tetep review dan jangan lupa poling kalian senantiasa ku tunggu hehehe. Inget poling di tutup pada chapter 6

Namikaze Ichza Log Out

Jaa nee at the next Chapter

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4 : Peerage Rias

"kamu bicara apa sih Hina-chan, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku tidak menyukai Rias-chan, tapi tenang saja jika kamu tidak setuju aku juga sudah cukup berada di sampingmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu Hina-chan." Ucap Naruto di sela sela menenangkan Hinata

"Arigatou Naru-kun, tapi kalau kamu melakukan hal itu mungkin Rias-chan akan bersedih" jawab Hinata setelah tenang dari isakannya

"Jadi aku Harus bagaimana dong Hina-chan" tanya Naruto

"Jadikan Dia harem mu dengan syarat tidak boleh lebih dari enam orang, dan mendapat persetujuan dari kami yang sudah menjadi Harem mu Naru-kun" jelas Hinata.

"Eehh jadi kamu mau berbagi dengan Rias-chan. Kalau Harem berarti yang menjadi Alpha nya kamu ya, karena kamu yang mengusulkannya, hehe" balas Naruto dengan tawa gembira karena Hinata sudah kembali ke sedia kala

"emm Tidak papa, asal kamu adil terhadap Harem Mu Naru-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis, dengan jarak sedekat ini Naruto dapat melihat bibir Hinata yang mungil dan seksi itu dengan jelas, perlahan Namun pasti Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya hanya memejamkan matanya menanti Naruto.

CUP

Kedua Bibir itu menyatu, ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto bukan Ciuman Nafsu tapi dia mencium Hinata seperti halnya kebanyakan kekasih mencium pasangannya dengan ciuman Kasih Sayang. Sertelah beberapa menit kedua bibir itu terlepas. Terlihat wajah Hinata sudah memerah total, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurlah Hime aku akan menjagamu" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto membawa Hinata Tidur dalam dekapannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimare **

**Naruto : Masashi K**

**Highshool Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Story By Namikaze Ichza**

**Warning:!**

Gaje, abal, typo, OOC,

HaremNaru!, MaybeGodlikeNaru!

Suram,garing,StrongHinata,Lime,MaybeLemon

**Genre: **Action, Romance, Comedy, Adventure, Family

**Pair**: Naruto X Hinata.H X Rias. G X Serrafall.L X

:

:

:

:

Don't like Don't read

"blablabla" percakapan biasa

"**blablabla" **percakapan bijuu/scared gear

**[blablabla] **Jutsu/teknik

'blablabla' percakapan batin

**A/n:** hehe Review kemarin melebihi perkiraan, maaf kalo masih banyak typo berserakan, masalah pair poling akan di tutup pada chapter 6. Masalah lainya kalo mau poling lebih dari 1 boleh tapi tetep yang diambil Cuma 3 tertinggi, soalnya maksimal pair Naru Cuma 6. Hehe silahkan baca Chapter 4. (jangan Lupa baca Author Note di bawah)

:

:

:

:

:

:

™**A** **New Hero From Another Dimension™**

:

:

:

:

:

:

Pagi hari telah tiba kini saatnya matahari keluar dan menyinari setiap makhluk yang ada di bumi, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di kamarnya, kini Hinata menggeliat mencoba bangkit namun ada sesuatu yang memeluk pinggang nya erat dan jangan pula tangan yang menangkup bokong 'seksi'nya. Saat dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dia melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang di cintai Yaitu Naruto, Bibirnya melengkung membuat seulas senyuman yang indah ketika melihat wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tidur, Hinata berinisiatif mencium pipi Naruto, setelah mencium pipi dengan tiga pasang garis horisontal seperti kucing itu, kejadian yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

"engghh, apa yang sedang kamu Lakukan pada pipiku Hina-chan" Hinata yang mendengar suara itu langsung memerah karena sudah ketahuan mencium Naruto diam diam

"etto- ano- Sono, ti-tidak ada kok Naru-kun kamu mengigau kali" jawab Hinata dengan gagap

"eh tapi aku melihatmu mencium pipiku" jawab Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi

"Ti-tidak K-kamu Sa-salah li-lihat mungkin..." Hinata kembali gugup setelah mengetahui Naruto sudah bangun dari tadi. Tiba tiba Naruto meremas bokongnya dengan lembut.

"Kyyaa. A-apa engh. Yang kamu lakukan Naru-kun" Hinata kaget karena tangan Naruto tiba tiba meremas Bokongnya tiba tiba.

"hmm, aku hanya ingin mendengar desahanmu itu Hina-chan" setelah mengatakan itu tangan Naruto yang merangkul Hinata berpindah ke daerah punggung Hinata untuk mencari sesuatu. "Nah ini dia yang kucari" ujar Naruto setelah menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya, sesaat kemudian terdengarlah bunyi sesuatu yang terbuka

KLIK

Bra yang digunakan Hinata terbuka walaupun Hinata masih menggunakan Dress lavendernya. Hinata yang merasakan pengikat Bra nya terlepas hanya berteriak kecil.

"Kyaa. Kenapa kamu membukanya Naru-kun, ini sangat memalukan" jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang makin memerah

"kan Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin mendengar suara indah mu itu saja" jawab Naruto sambil menurunkan dress Hinata, karena Bra Hinata sudah terbuka, bra nya juga ikut terbuka sehingga payudaranya terekspos jelas.

"kyaaa, Naru-kun t-tolong henti−, Akh" ucapan Hinata terputus karena Naruto mulai mengusap payudara sebelah kiri Hinata dengan lembut.

"mendesah lah Hina-chan aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu itu" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto mulai mengecup payudara Hinata bergantian jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang masih 'sibuk' dengan payudara da bokong Hinata yang padat berisi itu

"akh. To-tolong henti− kyaa, Ahn− kan Naru-kun a-atau semua− Akh, Mmhn− nya akan m-mendengarnya"

Ucap Hinata di sela sela desahannya.

Naruto tidak menggubris nya karena dia mulai mengulum puting Pink eksotis Hinata yang sudah menegang. Naruto menghisapnya seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, Hinata yang diserang bertubi tubi seperti itu akhirnya pasrah dan menerimanya saja. Toh dia berontak pun akan percuma.

"Mmhn... sshh. Ahn. K-kyaa. Jangan Disitu Naru-kun a-aku ti-tidak k-kuat jika Ka-kamu menghisapnya dengan K-kuat s-seperti i-itu" jerit Hinata karena Naruto menghisap Putingnya dengan keras namun lembut. Kemudian tangan Naruto yang berada di bokong Hinata mulai bergerak ke depan tepatnya liang kenikmatannya. Naruto mulai mengelus elus belahan itu dengan lembut, kemudian menarik celana dalam Hinata yang senada dengan Branya

"kyaa. Naru-kun ka-kali i− Akh, Mmhn ini a-apa ya-yang akan kamu la-lakukan d-disitu" jerit kecil Hinata karena Naruto membuka Celana Dalamnya dan mengelus elus kewanitaannya

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, tapi tangannya yang berada di kewanitaan Hinata mulai bergerak lagi mencari sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti biji kacang. Setelah menemukannya, dia mencubit cubit kecil klitoris Hinata, dan jangan lupakan mulut Naruto yang tidak berhenti menghisap payudaranya.

"Akkhhh, J-jangan Di-disitu N-Naru-kun Aku Bi-bisa keluar, Kyaa, ini Ni-nikmat se-sekali Naru-kun" desahan Hinata makin menjadi ketika Naruto terus memainkan Klitorisnya, dan nampaknya Hinata mulai menerima kelakuan Naruto pagi itu

Beberapa saat kemudian kegiatan Dua insan tersebut berhenti karena Hinata sudah mengeluarkan Cairan cintanya. "Gomen ne Hina-chan Aku kelewatan tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat menahan gejolak nafsu Ini, mungkin setelah kita pindah kamu harus siap siap" ujar Naruto sambil memakaikan kembali pakaian Hinata

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri kini terkulai lemas Karena Orgasme pertamanya, matanya yang sayu karena kelelahan seperti menggoda Naruto untuk berbuat lebih, keringat yang bercucuran di tubuh Hinata membuat kesan Hinata makin Seksi karena keringatnya membuat bra dan Celana dalamnya terlhat, dangan lupakan wajah memerah Hinata yang sangat manis,

"Mou. Naru-kun su− hah sungguh Echii, kamu membuatku jadi , Haah... seperti Ini karena aku Hanya me-me−ncium pipimu hmmph!" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika bibirnya sudah di kunci Naruto dengan ciuman, Naruto mencium bibir Mungil Hinata lembut, lidah nya menjilat bibir mungil nan manis milik kekasihnya tersebut, lalu Naruto menggigit kecil bibir Hinata agar Hinata membuka bibirnya

"Akh. Mmhn Akh." Desah Hinata ketika merasakan lidah Naruto menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidah nya bergulat mesra. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, saliva menetes dari bibir mungil Hinata aKibat ciuman yang di berikan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut melihat hasil perbuatannya. Setelah itu Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya, tetapi sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi dia berkata pada Hinata.

"Jangan Tidur lagi Hime atau kamu akan terlambat kesekolah dan aku tidak mau membuatmu mendesah lagi pagi ini"

BLUSSSHHHH

Wajah Hinata memerah total setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, kemudian dia bangun dari acara tidur nya, dan beranjak untuk membuat Bento sederhana setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian NaruHina sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya kini mereka berdua sedang menunggu Issei yang katanya ingin berangkat bareng, setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya Issei Muncul dari dalam Rumah.

"Gomen ne Naruto Hinata, aku kesiangan lagi hehe" ujar Issei setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata

"Haaahh, kau ini bagaimana bisa kau selalu kesiangan kau kan punya Wekker, apa jangan jangan kau menyetel wekkernya jam 06.30 Am ya" tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik

"A-ahaha Sepertinya sih begitu" jawab Issei canggung

"sudah sudah kalian berdua jangan berdebat pagi pagi kalian berdua mau terlambat, terutama Kamu Naru-kun, apa Kamu tidak mengingat kejadian pagi tadi" lerai Hinata, dengan kalimat terakhir di pelankannya

"eh, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata pagi tadi Naruto" tanya Issei yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Hinata yang seperti menggumam, tapi jangan salahkan Issei karena setelah menjadi iblis Issei memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam dari manusia lainnya

"bukan urusanmu, ayo kita berangkat Hina-chan dan jangan dengarkan apa yang di bicarakan si Maniak Oppai tersebut" jawab Naruto ketus dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Issei yang asik membayangkan hal yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata pagi tadi.

"He-hei tunggu aku kalian berdua tega sekali sih" ujar Issei setelah bangun dari fantasi liarnya dan mengejar mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang Kuoh Academy, mereka bertiga di sambut Oleh dua Great Onee-sama yaitu Rias dan Akeno. Issei yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum mesum melihat Oppai Rias dan Akeno yang bergoyang goyang karena berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Issei langsung menjitaknya keras.

Bletakk

"Ittaaii apa yang kau lakukan sih Naruto" ujar Issei setelah menerima Jitakan Naruto yang lumayan keras

"aku hanya menghilangkan pikiran Mesummu pada Rias-chan dan Akeno-chan" balas Naruto Cuek dan melambaikan Tangannya pada Rias Dan Akeno Hinata pun melakukan hal sama yang di lakukan oleh Naruto

"ohayou, Rias-chan Akeno-chan" Ucap Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan

"Ohayou~ Naruto-kun, Issei" jawab mereka berdua tidak lupa memberi salam pada anggota baru keluarga iblisnya.

Akhirnya mereka berLima memasuki sekolah dengan canda tawa aKibat ulah bodoh Issei dan tingkah ceroboh Naruto. Sesampainya mereka di kelas nya masing masing, pelajaran pun di mulai karena bel sudah berbunyi dan Sensei pun sudah memasuki kelas.

"baiklah anak anak hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang sejarah Kota Kuoh untuk itu bukalah buku paket Halaman 142 bagian C dan jangan lupa untuk ..." yap begitulah kegiatan mereka sehari hari, karena Hari ini hari jumat maka tinggal 2 hari lagi Naruto dan Hinata akan mengunjungi apartement yang di tawarkan oleh Ibu Issei.

:

:

:  
:

Setelah beberapa jam belajar akhirnya bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah tiba, seluruh siswa dan siswi pun meninggalkan kelas untuk membeli dan memakan bentounya di luar tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tinggal dan memakan bentounya bersama teman sekelasnya, sedangkan NaruHina sedang menuju tempat mereka biasa menghabis kan waktu istirahat dan memakan bentounya. Yaitu taman belakang sekolah, setelah beberapa saat berjalan sampailah mereka di Taman Belakang sekolah. Mereka terkejut karena di sana Ada Rias dan Akeno sedang menunggu mereka berdua.

"a-ano Ada apa Kaliaan ke tempat ini, dan dari mana kalian tau kalau kami sering menghaabiskan waktu istirahat di sini?..." tanya Naruto setelah sampai di depan Rias dan Akeno.

"ara – ara tentu saja menunggu kalian berdua Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, soal itu kami sering melihat kalian berdua makan di sini dari ruang klub itu" jawab Akeno sambil menunjuk Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib yang berada di belakang mereka

"Eh. Kok Aku dan Naru-kun merasa tidak pernah melihat bangunan klub kalian dari sini" jawab Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat kesan Hinata makin Imut.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu di tempelkannya di pipi Hinata. Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya merona, sedangkan Rias Dan Akeno yang melihatnya Iri akan Keromantisan mereka berdua, sedetik kemudian Naruto menarik kedua pipi Hinata ke kiri dan kekanan sambil menggoyang goyang kannya sembari berkata.

"haha Hina-chan kamu manis sekali aku tidak tahan kalau tidak mencubit Pipimu yang Chubby ini hehe" ujar Naruto watados. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat adegan selanjutnya hanya menganga tidak percaya dan

Bersweatdropped ria. 'kupikir Naruto-kun/san akan menciumnya ternyata ke tidak pekaannya kambuh lagi' batin Rias Dan Akeno melihat tingkah Naruto

"Ittai Naru-kun hentikan, kamu mau tidak dapat bentou special Ini" ujar Hinata di saat Naruto mencubit pipinya gemas

"e-eehhh hehe gomen gomen Hina-chan kau imut sekali sih, maafkan aku ya, kamu boleh melakukan dan meminta apa saja padaku t-tapi Bentouku kemarikan ya" jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hinata, dia sedikit merinding jika Hinata tidak mau membuatkan Bentou untuknya lagi. 'lebih baik melawan Madara 2 kali dari pada tidak mendapatkan bentou yang di buat Hina-chan' batin Naruto.

"eh kalau begitu.. aku Ingin kita makan sekarang karena jam istirahat 20 menit lagi usai" jawab Hinata setelah melihat jam berwarna lavendernya, jika bertanya siapa yang memberikan jam itu dia berkata ini hadiah dari Bibi.

"oke baiklah Ojou-sama" jawab Naruto, Rias dan Akeno merasa jengkel karena tidak di anggap mereka berdua pun akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto Dan Hinata dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Setelah bel yang menandakan waktu Istirahat telah ussai para siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin dan sekitarnya berhamburan masuk kekelasnya masing masing. Tak terkecuali kedua tokoh Utama kita tidak lain dan tidak Bukan Naruto Dan Hinata. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk tenang sambil menunggu guru yang akan mengajar mereka, lalu Rias muncul yang di ikuti oleh Akeno.

"Et-etto Naruto-kun Hinata-chan bisakah kalian setelah bekerja Part Time mampir ke Ruang Klub ku?..." tanya Rias setelah menghampiri meja Naruto da Hinata.

"baiklah akan Ku Usahakan , ya kan Hina-chan" jawab Naruto

"hm kenapa tidak Rias-chan" jawab Hinata sembari mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa sore nanti" setelah itu Rias bersama Akeno menjauhi meja Naruto dan Hinata karena Sensei sudah masuk. Setelah itu pelajaran pun di lanjutkan sampai tak terasa 3 jam sudah terlalui, dan kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang yang berarti sekolah telah usai, para siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar sekolah untuk pulang walaupun ada dari beberapa dari mereka bermain, jalan jalan da juga kerja Part Time seperti yang sedang dilakukan Oleh Naruto dan Hinata Di Ichiraku Cafe Ramen. Mereka berdua menjadi pelayan yang sangat di gemari baik gadis maupun pemuda. Setelah beberapa jam bekerja mereka kini berjalan untuk kembali ke Kuoh Academy untuk menghadiri undangan Rias.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua kini sudah berada di dalam ruangan klub milik Rias. Mereka berdua seperti biasa di sambut oleh Akeno dengan teh nya, sedangkan yang lain sedang melakukan hal hal lain, seperti mengelap pedang, memakan Cake dan ada juga pemuda yang sedang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat karena memikirkan hal hal ero. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan pemuda tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaah. Issei dimana tempatmu berada pasti kau hanya memikirkan hal hal yang ero saja" ucap Naruto sembari menghela nafasnya.

"hehe tentu saja karena aku memilik impian menjadi raja Harem. Hehe" setelah itu Issei melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat tatapan Issei mengarah padanya langsung bersembunyi di punggung Naruto.

"hei Issei kalau kau berani memikirkan Hal hal Ero tentang Hina-chan, kupastikan Kau akan menyesal" ujar Naruto dingin sambil menaikan KI nya sedikit.

Issei beserta anggota klub lainnya Kecuali Rias dan Akeno berjengit kaget karena pemuda di depannya sangat mengerikan ketika marah. Hinata yang berada di belakangnya langsung memegang tangan kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu Naruto sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"huufft, a-ahahaha g-gomen aku kelewatan Issei hehe, tapi kalau kau melakukan itu lagi kau tau aKibatnya hehe" ujar Naruto dengan grogi

'tekanan energi macam apa itu sungguh mengerikan' batin mereka semua kecuali Rias dan Akeno.

"jadi ada acara apa kamu memanggil kita berdua ke sini Rias-chan...?" tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian berdua untuk berburu iblis liar yang meresahkan Di kota ini" jawab Rias sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"oh baiklah kami ikut, tapi ebelum itu apa yang di maksud Iblis Liar...?" setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto Rias menjelaskan tentang Iblis liar.

"jadi begitu Naruto-kun apa kamu sudah mengerti sekarang..?" tanya Rias setelah selesai menjelaskannya

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Karena dia sedang memasuki MindScape nya

**MindScape Naruto**

"yo lama tak berjumpa Minna, apa kalian baik baik saja" tanya Naruto setelah sampai di depan ke sembilan bijuu yang senantiasa menemani Naruto

"**heh kemana saja kau gaki apa kau sibuk dengan Hinata mu itu sampai sampai kau melupakan kami" **ucap sesosok rubah yang memiliki ekor sebanyak 9 buah.

"**jadi ada apa kau kemari Gaki" **kali ini yang bertanya adalah kera berwarna merah yang memilik ekor sebanyak empat buah yaitu Son Goku

"hehe kau tau saja Kurama, eh ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian semua bagaimana cara ku untuk menggunakan sharinggan yang di berikan oleh madara...?"

DONG

Gubrak

Semua Bijuu yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya bersweatdropp ' **heh anak ini boleh dikatakan anak dalam ramalan tapi kenapa tingkah bodohnya tidak berubah sedikitpun ya. Haaah...**' batin semua Bijuu yang ada di Depan Naruto

"**tinggal kau alirkan saja Chakra ke mata mu itu, nanti juga akan berubah" **jelas Shukaku

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Shukaku Naruto langsung mencobanya, setelah mengalirkan Chakra pada matanya dia merasakan Kekuatan yang sangat besar pada matanya Ini.

"**heh kau berhasil gaki tetapi kau perlu latihan untuk menguasai mata Itu" **ucap Kurama

"terimakasih semuanya aku kembali dulu ya" Ujar Naruto lalu membalikan badannya dan berlari menjauh dari mereka semua

'**Mungkin dia Akan benar benar melebihi Jiji suatu hari nanti**' batin mereka semua. Tetapi setelah itu mereka harus menelan bulat bulat pemikiran mereka itu karena Naruto sedang berlari kembali ke arah mereka semua.

"**ada apa Naruto kenapa kau kembali lagi**" tanya Kokuo setelah Naruto tiba di hadapan mereka bersembilan

"etto bagai mana cara mengembalikan mata ini ke mata ku yang biasanya ya...?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang Watados membuat semua biju jawsDropped

"**Tinggal kau alirkan saja Chakramu Baka-Gaki, dan cepatlah keluar dari sini kau membuat kami semua kesal**" balas Kurama dengan kesal

Bukan nya menjawab Naruto langsung meninggalkan mereka semua. '**anak itu' ** batin mereka semua

**MindScape off**

Setelah mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Rias mulai kesal. 'jangan jangan dia tidur lagi' batin Rias

Setelah itu Rias menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, Dahi Rias yang mulus itu berkerut. 'kukira dia tertidur, tapi dia malah seperti err... sedang bertapa' batin Rias melihat Naruto. Semua orang yang melihat kelakuan Naruto pun penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Perlahan lahan sepasang kelopak mata Naruto terbuka dan menunjukan Mata Bagaikan Blue Shappire tersebut. Naruto Kini bingung karena semua orang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menelisik.

"e-etto K-kalian sedang apa, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku sampai kalian menatapku seperti itu" ujar Naruto setelah sadar dia sedang menjadi Objek seluruh anggota klub termasuk Hinata.

"kami hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau perbuat Naruto-kun/san" ucap mereka semua kompak

'kompak sekali mereka' batin Naruto sambil bersweatdropped. "aku tadi sedang memasuki MindScape ku menemui teman teman ku" jawab Naruto jujur

"Teman...?" ucap mereka semua bahkan ada yang sapai memiringkan kepalanya

"iya teman ku yang bersarang dalam tubuhku dan bukannya kamu sudah tahu akan itu Hime...?" jawab Naruto sambil mencium telapak tangan Hinata

Blusshh

Wajah Hinata memerah akan perlakuan Naruto. Mereka yang melihat adegan romantis NaruHina hanya memasang wajah biasa saja tetapi tidak bagi Issei, dia mengeluarkan senyuman mesumnya.

Bletak

"mesum dilarang disini" ujar Koneko setelah menjitak kepala Issei dengan keras

"Ittai apa yang kau lakukan sih Koneko-chan" tanya Issei sambil mengelus elus kepalanya

"sudah kalian berdua hentikan, dan kalian berdua tidak bisakah tidak bermesraan di hadapa kami. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat. Akeno buat lingkaran sihir yang biasa dan khusus untuk Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan" setelah mengucapkannya pada Akeno. Akeno pun melakukan perintah Rias. Setelah membuat lingkaran sihir mereka semua berteleport ke tempat tujuan mereka

Dua Buah lingkaran sihir muncul dari ketidak adaan di depa gudang kosong yang terbengkalai. Lalu keluarlah Rias beserta peerage nya dan Naruto bersama Hinata.

"ne Rias-chan kenapa kamu membawa kami semua ke tempat yang a-agak me-menyeramkan ini" tanya Naruto gemetar setelah melihat ke adaan sekitar yang menurut'nya' menyeramkan

"heeee jadi Naru-kun takut pada hantu ya...?" tanya Rias dan Akeno dengan senyuman jahil menempel di wajah mereka berdua

"Ti-tidak kok si-siapa juga yang takut pada H-hantu" jawab Naruto sambil bersembunyi setelah mendengar suara pipa jatuh dari dalam gudang

"haha kau lucu sekali Naruto-kun, ternyata kau memang benar takut dengan hantu, tapi tenang saja yang akan kita hadapi ini adalah sesosok iblis yang menyamar menjadi wanita dan menunggu manusia lengah dan langsung memakannya" jelas Rias, kemudian gadis itu memimpin anggota Peerage nya untuk memasuki gudang tersebut

"Koneko, Kiba dan Issei buat iblis liar itu keluar kalian di perbolehkan untuk menghajarnya" ujar Rias kemudian beralih kepada NaruHina

"ne Naruto-kun apakah kau akan melihat lihat saja atau membantu kami...? tanya Rias

"untuk saat ini kami berdua akan melihat saja, karena aku cukup penasaran dengan cara kerja Iblis" ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Rias

"oh begitu ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan kemampuan bidak ku, yang pertama adalah Koneko dia mengonsumsi 1 bidak rook, kemampuannya adalah kekuatan dan kekebalannya akan meningkat. Yang kedua adalah Kiba dia mengonsumsi 1 bidak knight, kemampuannya sama seperti Knight lainnya dan juga memiliki kecepatan yang cepat. Lalu yang ketiga Issei dia mengonsumsi 8 buah pion, pion sangat istimewa, karena dia dapat berpromosi menjadi apa saja bahkan ratu kecuali raja tentu saja. Terakhir Adalah Akeno dia mengkonsumsi Bidak Queen kemampuannya adalah gabungan dari bidak bidak lainnya" jelas Rias panjang lebar

Sementara di dalam gudang Issei tengah tersenyum Mesum melihat iblis liar yang akan di basminya merupakan wanita yang tidak berbusana dengan Oppai yang besar menggantung menggoda. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika iblis itu memegang oppainya dan memerasnya hingga keluar laser dari Puting nya yang dapat memotong baja setebal 2 meter sekalipun. Issei yang melihat itu pun hanya meneguk ludah, dan langsung mengaktifkan Sacred Gear nya ketika melihat Koneko tertimpa puluhan batang besi, aKibat ulah iblis tersebut

"Koneko-chan!, kau akan merasakan akibat dari menyelakai Koneko-chan rasakan ini" teriak Issei marah

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

Setelah mendengar suara mekanik dari lengan Kirinya Issei langsung berlari ke arah Iblis tersebut sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. Seketika itu Issei sudah tiba di depan iblis tersebut sambil berteriak.

"Promotion: Queen. Hyaaaah rasakan ini iblis sialan" teriak Issei

Bughhh

Dhuarr

Prank

Dhuarr

Terdengarlah suarakaca pecah dan jatuh dari iblis tersebut ketika mendarat di luar area gudang setelah mendapatkan tinjuan Issei tersebut. Di sisi lain Akeno sudah siap dengan sihir petirnya langsung menyerangnya dengan sadis

AARRRGGHH

DHUARR

DHUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan dan jeritan kesakitan dari iblis di depan Akeno.

"cukup Akeno dari sini aku akan melanjutkannyya" ujar Rias setelah melihat tubuh iblis liar itu terluka di mana mana

"Ara-ara Buchou padahal aku belum puas menyiksanya lo fufufu~" ucap Akeno sambil menyeringai sadis

'sadis juga ternyata Akeno-chan/senpai/san' batin Issei Hinata Dan Naruto

"Iblis kelas mengah Visor yag telah membunuh majikannya demi mendapatan kekuatan dan berkeliaran di dunia manusia untuk memangsa manusia yang sedang lewat, apa ada kata terakhir sebelum kau ku musnahkan" ucap Rias panjang lebar

"bunuh saja aku" ucap iblis liar yang ternyata bernama Visor

"baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku Rias Gremory atas nama Klan Gremori menghukummu karena telah membunuh majikan serta memangsa manusia di daerah kekuasaan ku"

**[Power of Destruction]**

Blaaar

Setelah mengucapkan nama tekniknya iblis Visor itu pun musnah. Lalu dari dalam gedng munculah Issei, Kiba dan Koneko yang di gendong oleh Issei.

"Maaf Buchou aku tidak dapat menjaga Koneko-chan" ucap Issei dengan raut muka sedih setelah sampai di depan Rias dan lainnya.

"Tidak apa apa Issei, lagi pula Koneko hanya terluka kecil saja, dia akan bangun 2-3 hari kedepan" jawab Rias sambil meletakkan Koneko di pangkuannya

"A-ano Rias-chan Bolehkah aku mencoba mengobati Luka Koneko-chan" Tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Koneko

"eh tentu saja tapi dengan apa yang kulihat kamu tidak membawa apa apa" Rias menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagunya

"lihat saja Rias-chan Hina-chan adalah MedicNin Ku, ya kan Hina-chan" ujar Naruto ikut nimbrung

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata karena di sedang sibuk mengobati Koneko dengan MedicNin ny. Naruto yang di kacangin langsung pundung di pojokan gudang sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"homina homina homina"

Semua yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya sweatdropped. Sampai mereka semua di kejutkan dengan kehadiran 2 ekor iblis berbadan Babi yang membawa sepasang kampak dan Gada.

"hahaha lihat apa yang ku temukan di sini 5 ekor iblis dan dua ekor manusia sedang menunggu untuk di santap haha" ucap Iblis babi pertama

"Kau benar Aniki ini akan menjadi makan malam yang sangat banyak dan nikmat hheehe" Ucap Iblis babi kedua

Lalu mereka berdua menyerang Rias beserta Peeragenya dan jangan lupakan juga disana ada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun sadarlah. Kami butuh bantuanmu!" teriak Hinata kepada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung bangkit dan menghilang dari pandangan semua orang kecuali iblis Tadi. Tiba tiba Naruto sudah muncul di antara Rias dan Iblis tersebut.

"kali ini giliranku Rias-chan, dan Hina-chan kamu fokus menyembuhkan Koneko dulu ya" ujar Naruto pada yang lain

"hoi Bocah dari mana kau datang...? atau kau ingin menjadi santapan kami malam ini" ujar Iblis Babi pertama

"Diamlah kau, dari pada menyantapku lebih baik kau berpikir dua kali jika kau tidak ingin menyesal " ujar Naruto dengan ketus

"heh berani juga kau bocah akan ku siksa kau lalu baru kumakan tubuhmu itu Hahhahha" ujar Iblis Babpi kedua sambil tertawa mengejek

Bukan jawaban yang mereka terima tapi dua buah tinjuan yang di layangkan oleh Naruto ke wajah mereka berdua secara tiba tiba.

Duagh

Dhuar

Blarr

Suara dua Iblis tersebut menabrak dinding Gudang dengan keras sehingga membuat dinding itu jebol. Rias dan yang lainnya hanya meneguk ludah dengan kecepatan serta kekuatan Naruto minus Hinata dan Koneko.

Belum selesai sampai di situ Naruto merapal Jutsu andalannya.

**[Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsi]**

Teriak Naruto setelah itu muncul sebanyak 10 kloningan Naruto sedang menyeringai. Mereka yang melihat itupun kembali di kejutkan dengan ulah Naruto. Lalu Naruto bersama 5 Kloningannya membuat Heandseal secara bersamaan.

Dan Lima lainnya juga ikut membuat heandseal bersama

**[Fuuton : Kaze Ryuu no Jutsu]**

**[Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu]**

Lalu munculah 6 ekor Naga angin yang di campur dengan hembusan api membuat tampilannya lebih sangar. Naruto yang melihat Karyanya tersebut hanya menyeringai puas. Lalu Naga Angin Api tersebut menyerang Kedua Iblis tersebut namun mereka berdua berhasil menahan serangan Naruto tersebut dengan Perisai Sihir mereka berdua

"kau boleh juga bocah tapi sekarang adalah giliran kami" setelah mengatakan itu kedua iblis itu menyerang Naruto beserta kloningannya secara membabi buta.

Poof

Poof

Poof

Terdengar suara kepulan asap saat kloningan Naruto terkena serangan dari kedua iblis tersebut. Kini tinggal Naruto yang asli lah yang bertahan sambil menahan ke dua kampak dan 2 gada yang mencoba menebas dan meremukan kepalanya dengan 2 buah kunai cabang tiga nya. Jika di tanya itu punya Siapa Naruto hanya menjawab bahwa kunai itu hanya pemberian mendiang ayahnya saja.

Setelah beberapa saat saling jual beli serangan Nampaknya kedua iblis tersebut mulai kelelahan sam halnya dengan Naruto di sudah ngos ngosan. 'aku harus mengalahkan mereka dengan jutsu Tou-san' pikir Naruto karena di juga sudah terlalu kelelahan karena jarang berlatih meingkatkan kekuatan fisiknya. Setelah mengambil jarak yang lumayan jauh dari kedua iblis tersebut, Naruto melemparkan kan kunainya sebari membuat heandseal sambir berteriak.

**[Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

Setelah itu kunai yang di lempar kan Naruto langsung bertambah banyak dan menancap di sekitar kedua iblis tersebut. Lalu setelah melihat kunainya sudah siap Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan oranye, dan muncul di belakang iblis pertama langsung menyabetkan Kunai nya ke punggung iblis tersebut lalu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Iblis kedu.

Crash

Crash

Arrggghhh

Argghhhh

Terdengar suara tebasan dan jeritan kesakitan dari kedua Iblis Tersebut. Hal itu terus di lakukan Naruto sampai akhirnya Naruto menyudahinya dengan jutsu andalannya

**[Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken Rengan no Jutsu]**

Naruto menciptakan 2 buah rasen shuriken, lalu melemparkan nya ke dua Iblis tersebut. Kedua Iblis tersebut hanya pasrah menerima serangan Naruto.

Arrggghh

Crassshh

Kedua Iblis tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang sesaat setelah menerima serangan Naruto. Semua yang melihat hasil 'kerja' Naruto hanya meneguk paksa ludah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horor karena dengan mudahnya membunuh kedua iblis yang di ketahui Rias adalah iblis tingkat tinggi.

"haah... haah, apa yang kalian liat...?" ujar Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya setelah sampai di tempat Rias Dkk

"tidak ada hanya saja kau terlihat mengerikan saat bertarung"

"kau juga sangat sadss Naruto-kun Fufufufufu"

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan dari Rias dan Akeno hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ne Naru-kun sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pulang kau ingatkan Banyak tugas yang di berikan sensei tadi" ujar Hinata setelah selesai mengobati Koneko

"Shimatta aku lupa kalau begitu aku dan Hinata pulang duluan ya Rias-chan Minna" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal Style, dan langsung melompati rumah rumah yang ada.

"terkadang aku heran dengan Naruto-kun Dia manusia biasa atau Ninja sih" hohoho Rias sepertinya tebakanmu kali ini tepat kena sasaran. Karena melihat cara perginya Naruto

Rias beserta anggota peerage nya akhirnya meninggalkan gudang tersebut setelah membersihkan perbuatan Naruto tadi.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu dari kejadian itu kini terlihat Naruto dan Hinata dan Ibu Issei sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan kota Kuoh. Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan mereka bertiga menemukan Apartement yang di sarankan oleh Ibu Issei. Kini mereka bertiga sedang melihat isi dari Apartement tersebut. Di dalam apartement itu memiliki 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, tv, sofa dan dapur. Untuk kamar di dalam kamar tersedia 1 kasur ukuran King bed yang dapat menampung hingga 7 orang, setelah berdiskusi dengan Hinata dan menanya kan harga perbulannya Naruto dan Hinata sepakat Tinggal di Apartement tersebut karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Hyodou dan Juga sekolah. Naruto dan Hinata sepakat akan Pindan pada sore harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Issei sedang berjalan menyusuri kota kuoh untuk menghadiri kegiatan klubnya tetapi saat di jalan ia tidak sengaja melihat gadis berambut pirang sedang terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit, dengan posisi menungging rok tersibat menampilkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna Soft Cream. Issei yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum mesum, tetapi senyuman mesumnya itu ia hilangkan karena dia ingin membantu gadi itu.

"permisi, apakah kau baik baik saja, mari saya bantu" ucap Issei agak sopan

"e-eh te-terima kasih ano..."

"Panggil saja aku Issei. Tepatnya Hyodou Issei" ucap Issei

"arigatou ne Issei-san, perkenalkan Nama ku Asia Argento. Aku sedang mencari gereja yang berada di Kota ini" jawab Asia lembut

"eh kalau begitu mari kuantar karena aku tahu tempatnya" ujar Issei

Lalu mereka berdua pergi menuju gereja yang berada di kota kuoh, saat di jalan tidak sengaja mereka berdua melihat anak kecil yang sedang terluka di sikunya. Asia yang melihat itu langsung mendekatinya sembari menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah luka anak kecil itu. Dari tangan Asia keluar pendar Biru kehijauan yang membuat luka yang ada pada anak itu menghilang.

'sacred gear' batin Issei setelah melihat apa yang di lakukan Asia tadi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gereja, Issei merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakan jika berada di dekat gereja tersebut, yang membuat Issei lebih terkejut adalah ketika dia melihat kondisi gereja yang sepertinya tidak pantas di sebut gereja.

"ayo Masuk dulu Issei-san akan kubuatkan teh untuk membalas budi mu itu" ujar Asia setelah sampai di gereja tersebut

"Gomen ne Asia-chan aku harus mengikuti kegiatan klub jadi mungkin kapan kapan, jaa ne Asia-chan" ujar Issei sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka kini sedang membereskan barang barang mereka berdua setelah pindah ke Apartement baru mereka. Tapi nampaknya ada sesuatu yang dilupakan Naruto sehingga Naruto meminta Izin kepada Hinata untuk membeli sesuatu tersebut keluar, saat Hinata menawari untuk membelinya bersama Naruto hanya menggeleng sambli berkata.

"aku bisa sendiri Kok Hina-chan jadi jangan khawatirkan aku, kalau begitu. Ittekimasu" ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan kediaman barunya

"Itterashai"

Setelah mendapatkan hal yang ingin dia beli yang ternyata adalah dompet berbentuk katak yang mengingatkannya saat berada di dunia Shinobi. Saat di berjalan pulang matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang mengkhawatirkan dimana di sebuah gang dia melihat seorang gadis sedang di cegat oleh iblis liar bertbuh banteng berwarna biru (kaya raja stage sao gaktau stage berapa). Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berinisiatif menolongnya karena kondisi gadis itu memprihatinkan

"hey apa yang Ingin kalian lakukan pada gadi ini" ujar Naruto dari belakang gadis itu

"heh bukan urusan mu bocah tengik" ujar iblis tersebut ketus

"sudahlah pemuda-san aku bisa kok menghadapinya Nya~" ujar gadis itu

"tidak bisa begitu karena aku seorang pria kama aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu terluka lagi" jawab naruto polos

Blussshh

Wajah gadis itu memerah karena pujian naruto, tapi kegiatan gadis itu terhenti ketika naruto maju lalu menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah iblis tersebut.

Buaghh

Dhuaar

Iblis itu terpental dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya lalu naruto kembali melanjutkan serangannya setelah merapal Jutsu nya

**[Yoton: Rasen Shuriken no Jutsu]**

Setelah meneriakkan jutsunya naruto melemparkannya ke arah iblis tersebut.

Crasssh

Argghhh

Dhuar

Terdengar jeritan kesakitan dai iblis tersebut, dan ledakan karena jutsunya menabrak tembok

"a-arigatou ano..."

"panggil saja Naruo, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, kalau kau siapa gadis cantik" balas naruto memotong ucapan gadis itu

"Ku-kuroka nya~" jawabnya gugup

"oh Kuroka, baiklah apa kau mau ikut ke rumahku karena kulihat kau terluka lumayan parah sih" ujar naruto sembari memperhatikan tubuh Kuroka

"a-apa tidak apa apa aku ikut ke rumah naruto nya~" tanya Kuroka memastikan

"tentu saja tidak papa kalau begitu ayo kita pergi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N **: Ahaha gimana chapter 4 ini agak aneh ya. Dan maaf karena membuat keputusan sepihan karena Kuroka saya masukin pair Naru. Hontouni Gomenasai, jadi saya akan memperbaharui list haremnya tenang aja dan poling tetep bakal ditutup pada chapter 6 jadi pilihlah karakter kesukaan kalian masing masing. Hontouni gomenasi karena keputusan sepihak ini.

Pair List

-Akeno H

-Koneko T

-ophis

-Rosseweisse

-Sona S

-Tsubaki S

Buat ngebalas review maaf nih ntah apa yang membuat saya males bangat tapi terima kasih udah review. Saya gak nyangka bakal sebanyak itu

Special thanks:

Yuzuki kei, .1 , Nasamaki4ever, Saikara Ara Nafiel Dll

Maaf gak kesebut semua berikan komentar,flame,saran,dan kritik kalian di kolom review ya jaa ne di chapter 5

Review

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. Chapter 5 : Kuroka dan Asia

"a-arigatou ano..."

"panggil saja Naruto , Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto , kalau kau siapa gadis cantik" balas Naruto memotong ucapan gadis itu

"Ku-Kuroka nya~" jawabnya gugup

"oh Kuroka, baiklah apa kau mau ikut ke rumahku karena kulihat kau terluka lumayan parah sih" ujar Naruto sembari memperhatikan tubuh Kuroka

"a-apa tidak apa apa aku ikut ke rumah Naruto nya~" tanya Kuroka memastikan

"tentu saja tidak papa kalau begitu ayo kita pergi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimare **

**Naruto : Masashi K**

**Highshool Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Story By Namikaze Ichza**

**Warning:!**

Gaje, abal, typo, OOC,

HaremNaru!, MaybeGodlikeNaru!

Suram,garing,StrongHinata,maybeLime,MaybeLemon

**Genre: **Action, Romance, Comedy(dikit), Adventure, Family

**Pair**: Naruto X Hinata.H X Rias. G X Serrafall.L X

:

:

:

:

Don't like Don't read

"blablabla" percakapan biasa

"**blablabla" **percakapan bijuu/scared gear

**[blablabla] **Jutsu/teknik

'blablabla' percakapan batin

**A/N: **Hisashiburi ne Minna-san di chap Ini Rada kurang Bagus menurut saya jadi kalau memang kurang bagus saya minta maaf karena minggu ini saya sibuk banget ngerjain tugas ama latihan Upacara, terus masalah votingan saat ini saya melaporkan bahwa Akeno dan Koneko masih menempati 2 teratas. Kebanyakan yang milih Akeno Mungkin karena Oppai nya gede terus kalau Koneko mungkin Kawai. Udah gak banyak omong lagi silahkan baca. Dan tetap Review ya. Kuroka di sini tidak masuk Ke Organisasi Khaos Brigade

:

:

:

:

:

:

™**A** **New Hero From Another Dimension™**

:

:

:

:

:

:

Saat perjalanan pulang ke apartementnya Naruto tak henti hentinya menatap Kuroka dengan Khawatir karena dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah babak belur dan belum lagi di tambah dengan luka sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Karena Naruto tidak suka dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini Naruto pun buka suara.

"Ne Kuroka. Kenapa kamu bisa babak belur begini memang apa yang terjadi padamu...?"

Kuroka yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mulai menunduk, menyembunyikan Wajah Ayu bak boneka yang imut itu. Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak enak dan berusaha mencairkan suasana kembali.

"E-eh gomen kalau pertanyaanku menying─".

"waktu itu aku sedang bertarung dengan majikanku yang mencoba memperkosa ku karena tubuhku ini sangat Molek katanya" perkataan Naruto terputus ketika Kuroka bercerita tentang masa lalunya

**Flashback**

"hehe kemarilah Kuro-chan duduk di pangkuanku ini tanpa busana ya" ucap seorang lelaki dengan seringai mesumnya

"Tidak akan pernah. Walaupun kau Ini adalah King ku sekalipun" jawab Kuroka tegas

"Hmm mulai berani melawan ya...?. baiklah kalau begitu, tidak bisa menggunakan cara halus kasar pun jadi" ucap lelaki tadi sambil berjalan ke arah Kuroka

"Mau apa kau Teme" tanya Kuroka memasang pose siaga melihat gelagat 'King'nya itu

"tentu saja memakan Tubuhmu itu hahahaha" jawab lelaki tersebut dengan seorang pemangsa yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

"Dalam Mimpimu" ucap Kuroka datar.

Kemudian muncul Sepasang telinga Kucing yang bertengger manis di kepalanya dan sebuah ekor yang muncul dari bokongnya. Kuroka Kini berada dalam mode senjutsu nya. Setelah itu Kuroka melesat ke arah King nya itu sambil mengayunkan tangan kanan yang berlapis Senjutsu ke wajah Kingnya tersebut. Namun serangannya dapat di baca sehingga Kingnya itu bisa dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Kuroka

"Heh Boleh juga Kuro-chan tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa membunuhku jika hanya main main" ujar King tersebut datar

Kuroka yang mendengar itu terpancing emosinya lalu dia mulai menyerang King nya dengan brutal. Si Kingnya sendiri hanya tersenyum meremehkan karena semua serangan Kuroka dapat dia hindari dengan mudah, Karena Bosan Ia menangkap kedua lengan Kuroka dan mengunci pergerakan Kuroka dengan memojokan Kuroka Ke tembok.

"perlawananmu boleh juga Kuro-chan tapi sadarkah engkau kalau diriku ini lebih kuat darimu" ucap King itu sambil membelai Oppai Kiri Kuroka

Kuroka yang tak terima di lecehkan oleh majikannya sendiri. Dia mulai murka terlihat dengan tangannya yang perlahan lahan terlepas dari tangan majikannya.

"masih mau melawan ya. Baiklah akan Ku ladeni, ingat lah jika kau kalah di sini adik mu Shirone mungkin juga akan kujadikan Peerage ku dan membuatnya melakukan Seks denganku tiap malam hahhaa" ujar King tersebut sambil tertawa seperti Psikopat

Kuroka yang mendengar adiknya akan di jadikan alat pemuas nafsu lelaku di depannya makin murka. Cengkraman pada tangannya sudah terlepas sempurna. Lalu Kuroka meninju perut King tersebut dengan sangat keras yang membuat Kingnya meluncur ke tembok seberang dengan kecepatan tinggi

Buagghh

Wusssh

Dhuaaar

Arrggghh

Terdengar suara hempasan dan tabrakan yang di iringi jeritan kesakitan dari King tersebut saat tubuhnya menabrak tembok. King tersebut bangkit dengan perlahan menahan sakit aKibat pukulan bertenaga Kuroka.

"jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk menyakiti Shirone-chan. Atau kau akan merasakan kematian" ujar Kuroka dengan Dingin

"h-ahaaahaha membunuhku, Pffftt... kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku Kuro-chan~. Tenang saja kalau Adikmu ada di hadapanku pasti dia akan langsung kuperkosa hingga puas setelah itu aku akan membunuhnya hahaha" jawab king tersebut dengan angkuhnya walaupun tubuhnya sudah terluka berat

"..."

"..."

"kenapa kau Diam hm... Kuro-chan jangan jangan kau juga ingin di perlakukan seperti adikmu itu ya. Haha baiklah akan ku lakukan" ujarnya sambil mendekati Kuroka

Satu meter sebelum sampai di tempat Kuroka. Kuroka kembali memberikan tinju yang di lapisi oleh senjutsu dan Youjutsu ke arah Kingnya Itu

Buaghhh

Jleebb

Arrrrgggghh

King itu menjerit kesakitan karena tak sempat menghindar karena serangan dadakan yang di lakukan Kuroka, sehingga dia terkena pukulan yang mengarah ke jantungnya. King tersebut kaget karena tangan Kuroka menembus Dada tempat bersemayam jantungnya selama ini. Setelah itu Kuroka mencabut paksa tangannya dari dada king tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkannya, tapi sebelum itu dia sudah di kepung oleh anggota peerage King itu dan mulai menyerang Kuroka karena telah membunuh Kingnya. Setelah beberapa saat bertarung dengan peerage King itu, dia berhasil meloloskan diri ke dunia manusia, tapi sialnya ia malah bertemu dengan Iblis banteng berwarna biru yang membawa kampak. Tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Karena kelelahan setelah melawan Peerage dan membunuh Kingnya tersebut Kuroka hanya bisa diam membatu sambil berfikir. 'inilah akhirku.' Tapi hal itu tidak benar benar terjadi setelah ia melihat pemuda berambut blonde tengah melawan Iblis itu.

**Flashback Off**

"Oh begitu. Berengsek sekali King Mu itu. Kalau dia ada di depanku akan langsung ku musnahkan dia dengan sekali serang" Ucap Naruto setelah mendengar cerita Kuroka.

'Ugghh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi nya~' fikir Kuroka

Bruugh

Kuroka jatuh pingsan saat mendengar celotehan Naruto .

"Eh, aku mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh apa ya...?" fikir Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekitar, lalu matanya terbelalak kaget karena melihat Kuroka tergletak pingsan Di trotoar.

"Shimatta, dia pingsan yasudahlah sekarang aku bisa menggendongnya supaya bisa cepat sampai Apartement hehe" setelah bergumam seperti itu Naruto menaikan Kuroka Ke punggung nya

Gyuut~

Oppai Kuroka yang besar itu menempel dengan pas Di punggung Naruto , namun Naruto tidak mengindahkannya karena dia khawatir dengan ke adaan Kuroka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto kemudian pergi dengan cara ninjanya yaitu melompat lompat di atas Atap atau gedung.

Sementara Hinata kini tengah cemas karena Naruto belum pulang padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 Am. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Hinata mendengar suara ketukan Pintu lalu kemudian ia dengan segera menghampiri Pintu Apartement tersebut.

Cklek

Kriieet

Hinata terkejut setelah melihat Naruto Menggendong seorang gadis yang terluka Lumayan parah di punggungnya.

"A-apa y-yang ter-terjadi Naru-kun kenapa kamu lama sekali keluarnya, lalu siapa gadis yang ada di gendongan mu lalu kenapa dia bisa terluka bahkan pingsan." Tanya Hinata bertubi tubi dengan mata yang bersinar serta rambut yang berKibar-Kibar layak nya Akachiso no Habanero kusHina Uzumaki a.k.a Ibu kandung Naruto .

Glek

Naruto melihat perubahan pada Hinata hanya meneguk ludah secara paksa, karena melihat sosok ibunya yang 'sepertinya' sedang merasuki Hinata.

"E-ehehe a-ano Hina-chan sebenarnya a-aku sudah pulang jam 10 tadi hanya saja saat aku berjalan pulang aku melihat Gadis Ini sedang berhadapan dengan Iblis berbentuk Banteng berwarna biru dan memiliki Kampak yang sangat besar, karena aku adalah Pria aku menolongnya, lalu setelah itu aku mengajaknya pulang ke apartement kita karena dia terluka parah, lalu pada saat perjalanan pulang dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya saat akan di perkosa oleh majikan nya sendiri jadi dia membunuhnya, setelah selesai bercerita di langsung tergeletak pingsan jadi aku membawanya ke Apartement kita" jawab Naruto Panjang x lebar

Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto langsung menonaktifkan mode Habaneronya. Lalu menghela nafas sembari berkata.

"haaah... yasudah bawa dia kekamar Kita Naru-kun aku akan merawatnya, jadi malam ini kamu tidur di sofa"

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar nya lalu membaringkan Kuroka di Kasur ukuran King size lalu meninggalkan nya dengan Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu dan mulai tidur di sofa walaupun dia harus berganti ganti posisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ke esokan Harinya**

"Naru-kun Bangun sudah pagi apa kamu tidak ingin sekolah" ujar Hinata sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan lembut.

"engghh lima menit lagi Kaa-chan" jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata Kesal dan segera mencubit hidung Naruto keras. Dan Hal itu berhasil karena si empunya sedang mengelus elus hidungnya yang memerah oleh Hinata.

"Hina-chan Bisa tidak sih kalo membangunkanku dengan Cara yang Normal" ujar Naruto di sela mengusap Hidungnya

"bagiku ini adalah cara yang paling Normal Naru-kun, sudah cepat sana mandi atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah sarapan dan Bentou." Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto kembali ke dapur

Glek

"baik Hina-chan aku mandi dulu" ucap Naruto dengan lesu

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Hinata sudah ada di meja makan untuk sarapan setelah sarapan Naruto memulai percakapan tentang Kuroka.

"Ano Hina-chan bagaimana kabar Gadis yang kemarin...?"

"dia masih belum sadarkan diri, mungkin karena efek pertarungannya. Tapi kenapa Kamu peduli sekali dengan Gadis Itu Naru-kun" jawab Hinata di akhiri dengan menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto peduli dengan gadis Itu.

"T-tidak ada Kok Hina-chan aku hanya kepikiran soalnya dia memiliki masa lalu sepertiku, jadi sebisa mungkin aku harus melindunginya sama seperti melindungimu Kok Hinata-Hime. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ini sudah siang." Ucap Naruto Jujur.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil berfikir. 'mungkin gadis itu akan menjadi harem Pertamamu atau keduamu Naru-kun'.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah Naruto dan Hinata tidak menemukan hal menarik sampai pulang sekolah. Tetapi pada saat mereka akan pulang mereka di hadang oleh Kiba yang mengundang mereka berdua untuk datang ke ruangan Klub.

"Gomen Naruto -san Hinata-san tapi kalian berdua sudah di tunggu oleh Buchou di ruangan Klub" Ucap Kiba

"oke kami akan kesana tapi aku harus ketoilet sebentar. Aku harus menyelasikannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" jawab Naruto dengan Ekspresi menahan sesuatu

"eh. Gomen Kiba-san aku harus ke kelas dulu, tempat pensil ku tertinggal di Kolong meja ku, jadi aku akan menyusul dengan Naru-kun" jawab Hinata ikut ikutan.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Naruto -san, Hinata-san" setelah itu Kiba meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini sedang berbalik menuju toilet dan Kelas untuk membuat Bunshin untuk bekerja. Sedangkan yang aslinya ada di sekolah.

.

.

.

"kau tau kan apa yang harus di lakukan" perintah Naruto

"Hm.. tentu saja Bos kalau begitu aku Pergi dulu Jaa"

Poof

Terdengar suara ledakan asap di depan Naruto , karena Bunshin yang di suruhnya pergi untuk bekerja, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata hanya saja yang membedakan nya adalah Naruto di toilet sedangkan Hinata benar benar di kelas karena ia tadi berkata jujur soal tempat pensilnya yang memang tertinggal.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke Ruang Klub Rias. setelah sampai di depan Pintu Ruang Klub Rias, namun mereka berdua mendengar percakapan, karena penasaran mereka masuk tanpa mnegetuk dulu.

Plak

"kau tidak Boleh dekat dekat dengan Biarawati itu atau pun Gereja tersebut Issei, itu dapat mengaKibatkan Great War terulang kembali" Naruto dan Hinata yang baru masuk langsung cengo melihat pemandangan Issei yang di tampar oleh Rias.

"Hei hei ada apa Ini, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu Rias" ujar Naruto yang membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya Intens

"he-hei kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu" ucap Naruto karena tidak suka di perhatikan seperti itu.

"aku hanya Heran sejak kapan kalian berdua ada di sini" tanya Rias yang akhirnya sadar.

"kami baru saja datang ya kan Hime-chan" jawab Naruto sambil bertanya pada Hinata

"itu benar kok Rias-chan kami berdua baru saja tiba setelah mendapatkan undangan dari Kiba-san, saat kami akan pulang tadi" jawab Hinata

"Ngomong ngomong apa yang di perbuat Issei sehingga dia Di tampar seperti itu, dan kenapa tamparannya kurang kencang" tanya Naruto dengan tampang Watados.

Semua yang mendengar Komentar dari Naruto hanya bersweatdropped

"Begini Naruto -kun Issei kan Seorang Iblis. Kau sudah tau kan perihal great war Yang melibatkan 3 fraksi besar. Nah Issei mendekati bahkan berteman dengan Fraksi yang ternyata musuh kami ya itu Fraksi Tenshi, karena dia berteman dengan seorang Biarawati baru di kota Ini" jelas Rias

"Oh begitu ceritanya, sebenarnya menurutku Issei jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh seperti itu kalau kau tidak ingin menciptakan Great War II" ujar Naruto sambil menopang dagunya

"Tapi Urusannya lain jika ini menyangkut tentang teman, guruku pernah berkata orang yang melalaikan tugas di sebut sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman dia lebih rendah dari sampah, jadi apa alasanmu untuk mendekati Biarawati tersebut Issei" lanjut Naruto sembari bertanya pada Issei yang sedang menunduk

"aku ingin menjadi temannya, karena saat aku menatap matanya tersirat kesedihan dan kesepian jadi kuputuskan untuk menjadi temannya dan menghiburnya supaya dia tidak kesepian lagi" jelas Issei. Tetapi saat dia mendongakan kepalanya dia terkejut karena melihat Naruto yang sedang meneteskan air mata.

"E-eh ada apa Naruto kenapa kau bisa menangis" tanya Issei

"tidak hanya saja mendengar kisah Biarawati itu aku merasa dia bernasib sama sepertiku, saat aku kecil tak ada yang mau berteman bahkan bertegur sapa denganku karena tubuhku merupakan wadah Monster yang menghancurkan Desa ku, aku sering di pukuli sampai babak belur, hampir pernah di bunuh karena Keberadaan monster yang berada di tubuhku ini, tapi Monster itu kini menjadi Sahabatku bahkan sudah ku anggap saudara. Akhirnya, setelah aku menjalani hidup ku yang sulit aku berhasil mendapatkan teman hingga kekasih. Jadi apapun yang terjadi aku mendukungmu Issei dan aku juga siap membantunya." Ujar Naruto sambil menceritakan sedikit tentang masa kecilnya

"..."

"..."

"Hiks...Hiks"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Issei namun Naruto mendengar suara tangisan dari Beberapa Gadis disana kecuali Koneko yang hanya meneteskan sesikit air matanya. Sedangkan Issei tengah menangis tersedu sedu dan Kiba menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi air matanya.

"E-eh kenapa kalian malah menangis seperti Ini aduh" ujar Naruto setelah melihat beberapa orang di depannya menangis

"a-ku hanya sedih mendengar cerita m-masa kecil mu itu Naruto -kun" jawab Rias sambil menyeka air matanya

"ternyata masa kecil Naru-kun hiks.. L-lebih menyedihkan hiks... D-dari pada aku" jawab Hinata sembari air matanya terus merembes

Naruto yang melihat Hinata masih menangis langsung membawanya ke dekapan hangat Naruto .

"shhh. Cup cup tenang saja Hina-chan karena aku sekarang sudah tidak sedih lagi karena ada kamu dan dua orang yang lain. Heehe, jadi sudah ya jangan menangis lagi" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"B-benarkah itu Naruto -kun, la-lalu siapa dua gadis itu" tanya Hinata setelah melepaskan diri dari Naruto

"hehe rahasia dong. Oke Issei aku akan bertanya padamu, kapan kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata Naruto berbalik ke Ke arah Issei sambil bertanya.

"E-etto kata Asia-chan dia akan menemuiku besok di hari Sabtu, memang ada apa Naruto ...?" tanya Issei

"tidak ada, aku hanya akan mengawasimu serta menjadi Bodyguard dari jauh untuk kalian berdua" jawab Naruto Enteng

"Souka~, baiklah kalau begitu Terima kasih Naruto karena kau sudah mengerti keadaan Asia, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto, Minna jaa.." setelah itu Issei beranjak dari ruangan klub untuk pulang karena kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam

"kalau begitu kita juga pulang Hinata-chan" kini Naruto dan Hinata pun beranjak dari ruang klub, dan pada akhirnya semuanya pulang kecuali Rias karena dia memang tinggal di Ruangan Klub.

'sebenarnya siapa dua gadis yang di maksud Naruto -kun ya...? ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja" pikir Rias kemudian menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**Apartement NaruHina**

"tadaima~" ucap Naruto dan Hinata setelah sampai Di apartement mereka

"Okaerinasai~, Nyaan~" terdengar suara balasan dari dalam Apartement

'tunggu sebentar rasanya aku mendengar suara dari dalam apartement sedangkan aku dan Hina-chan Baru pulang, jadi siapa di dalam, pencuri kah..? tidak mungkin tapi aku rasa mengenal akhiran nyaa~ itu. Apa M-mungkin ada Ha-hantu di dalam ya' fikir Naruto yang ngelantur. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Kuroka, gadis yang di selamatkan olehnya kemarin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua

"N-ne H-Hina-chan A-apa Ka-kamu mendengar suara itu" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memucat

"Iya aku mendengarnya dan sekarang yang menjawab salam kita sedang ada di depan kita Naru-kun" jawab Hinata. Namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi Naruto pingsan setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata

Bruugh

"Are kenapa di Pingsan Nya~" tanya Kuroka yang ternyata sudah sampai di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata

"Mungkin dia Mengira suaramu itu adalah suara hantu. E-eh Ka-kamu sudah Sadar...! t-t-t-tapi kapan...?" tanya Hinata Yang sudah ngeh dengan Kuroka

"Oh aku kira dia pingsan setelah bertarung lagi. Tadi sekitar Jam 9 pagian lah. Ngomong ngomong namaku Kuroka Nya~" jawab Kuroka sembari memperkenalkan diri

"hmm Begitu. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga dan sosok ini kau pasti sudah tau" ujar Hinata sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto

"oh begitu, ya sudah ayo kita angkat Naruto -kun ke kamar" balas Kuroka

"tidak usah dia akan bangun sebentar lagi dalam hitungan 3... 2... 1"

"Enggh Dimana Ini. Yang kuingat terakhir kali aku mendengar suara H-hantu tapi kok sekarang aku di lantai dan di mana Hina-chan ya...?" ucapan Hinata terbukti karena Naruto langsung sadar ketika Hinata menyelesaikan Hitungannya

"Nee Naru-kun Kami berdua di sini" ujar Hinata yang berada di Sofa bersama Kuroka

"B-berdua...? b-bukankah Kamu tadi sendirian H-Hina-chan" tanya Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri

"iya Berdua. Dengan Kuroka-chan" jawab Hinata

"Kuroka...?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat kedua gadis di depannya gemas ingin mencubit pipi Naruto .

"Iya Kuroka... gadis yang kamu selamatkan kemarin malam" jelas Hinata

"hah... kuselamatkan. Dimana?" tanya Naruto pikun

"tau ah gelap. Mou Naru-kun apa kamu benar benar Lupa, atau sengaja dilupakan sih" tanya Hinata yang mulai kesal

Hanya gelengan yang di berikan Naruto kepada Hinata. "ah Sudahlah memang susah bertanya padamu Naru-kun jika kamu tidak makan dulu" terang Hinata

"hehe" Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hinata

Setelah itu Naruto , Hinata dan Kuroka menuju meja makan untuk makan malam, pada saat Hinata akan memasak Kuroka mencegahnya karena Kuroka berkata dia sudah memasakkan mereka berdua makanan makan malam. Setelah Makan malam berakhir Naruto pun mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin malam sambil cengengesan. Setelah itu mereka bertiga kembali ke ruang tamu untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"jadi Kuroka-chan kenapa kamu mau saja di ajak Oleh Naru-kun" tanya Hinata setelah sampai di ruang tamu

"e-etto karena dia yang menyelamatkanku dan juga dia tidak beniat jahat pada saat diajak Pulang" jawab Kuroka. 'dan jangan lupakan dia telah mencuri hatiku' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh begitu, Lalu kamu tinggal dimana Kuro-chan" tanya Hinata Lagi

"entahlah aku tidak mempunyai Rumah atau tempat tinggal mungkin saja setelah ini aku akan mengelana untuk menemukan Shirone-chan" ujar Kuroka sedih mengingat adiknya

"kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak tinggal bersama kami berdua di sini...?" Naruto memberi Usulan yang membuat Kuroka dan Hinata terkejut

"b-benarkah a-aku boleh tinggal di sini...?" tanya kuroka memastikan

Mendengar Itu Hinata Mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto dan mulai membisikan sesuatu.

"Naru-kun sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membiarkan Kuro-chan tinggal di sini" tanya Hinata penuh selidik

"hah, tidak ada. Aku hanya memberikan usulan, lagi pula apa kamu tidak khawatir tidur bersamaku terus aku bisa menerkammu loh Hinata-Hime. Atau mungkin kamu Cemburu ya...?" balas Naruto dengan penuh selidik

Blussshh

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar Godaan Naruto.

"t-tidak apa-apa kalau kamu ingin 'Itu' Naru-kun, tentu tidak mana mungkin aku cemburu asal kamu bisa adil saja aku sudah senang kok. Jadi Kuroka Boleh tinggal di sini" balas Hinata malu-malu

"hee, benarkah itu kalau begitu aku ingin malam ini bisa tidak" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian

"e-eh j-jangan malam Ini aku sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan" balas Hinata cepat dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

Kuroka yang melihat kejadian di depannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"jadi kamu Boleh tinggal di sini Kuro−". "Kawaii~" ucapan Naruto terpotong melihat wajah imut kuroka yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya.

"ehem, j-jadi kamu boleh tinggal disini, dan kamu akan tidur bersama dengan Hina-chan di kamar sedangkan aku di sofa saja" ujar Naruto setelah sadar.

"Oke Nya~. Tapi... aku Ingin tidur bertiga dengan kalian Seranjang, apa Boleh...?" tanya Kuroka

"Apa..!. i-itu t-tidak b-bisa Kuro-chan lebih baik kamu berdua saja dengan Hina-chan tidurnya jangan bertiga bersamaku" ujar Naruto gelagapan

"Tapi aku hanya Ingin tidur bertiga dengan Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan Nya~" ujar kuroka sambil memasang wajah sedih, dan Memohon dengan Puppy eyes no jutsu bersama Hinata

'sial Damage nya terlalu besar apa lagi Hinata juga Ikut melakukan Jurus 'itu'. Haaah baiklah lebih baik kuterima saja dari pada malah pada nangis. Dan aku berharap keperjakaanku bisa terselamatkan' batin Naruto melihat dua gadis Cantik nan Imut sedang memohon kepadanya.

"baiklah-baiklah aku akan tidur bersama kalian berdua" balas Naruto Lesu

"Yatta, tekhnik kita berhasil Kuro-chan" ujar Hinata kegirangan

'apa kubilang tadi. Haah. Mendokusai' batin Naruto.

Akhirnya malam itu Naruto tidur bersama Dua gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Naruto semula nampak gelisah karena dia diapit oleh Oppai Hinata dan Kuroka di kedua Lengannya, namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu Naruto akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ke Esokan Harinya**

"engghh. Kok tanganku berat sekali seperti ada yang menindihnya" ucap Naruto setelah bangun dan mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Lalu dia mencoba menggerakkan tangan Kirinya dan hasilnya pun sama

'apa yang terjadi pada kedua lenganku kenapa tidak bisa di gerakkan' batin Naruto was-was

Saat Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan dia menemukan dua gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. Lalu Naruto mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya lagi,

Gyuut

Tanpa di sengaja kedua tangan Naruto mengelus Oppai Hinata dan Kuroka saat mencoba melepaskan lengannya.

"enggghh" lenguh mereka berdua. Setelah itu mereka berdua bangun lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas Kasur.

"eh Sudah pagi ya. Ayo Kuro-chan Kita persiapkan Sarapan" lalu Hinata dan Kuroka meninggalkan Kamar tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"hiks... hikss...aku tidak di anggap" gumam Nista Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk berolah raga tanpa sepengetahuan kedua gadis tersebut. Hari Ini sekolah libur karena hari Nasional, maka dari itu Naruto memanfaatkannya untuk melatih daya tahan tubuhnya bersama ke sembilan bijuu. Kemudian Naruto mulai jogging untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk bermeditasi

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menemukan sebuah batu besar yang dibelakangnya terdapat air terjun kecil, yang ia temukan di taman kota.

"ini tempat yang cocok untuk memulai latihanku" ucap Naruto mantap

Setelah itu Naruto menaiki batu tersebut dan mulai bermeditasi untuk memasuki MindScape nya.

**MindScape**

"hisashiburi Minna. Maaf karena jarang menemui kalian aku memiliki banyak tugas di dunia Luar." Ujar Naruto setelah memasuki Mindscapenya

"**tak apa Naruto karena kami sudah melihat yang terjadi dari sini" **balas Bijuu ber ekor dua. Matatabi

"**Hn**" ujar yang lainnya menyetujui ucapan Matatabi.

"**jadi langsung ke intinya saja, apa kau akan berlatih disini Naruto. Kusarankan kau memakai dimensi Kamui dari mata Sharingan yang di berikan Madara saja"** ujar Son Goku memberikan Usul

"hmm benar juga Kau Son. Mungkin saja di dimensi kamuiku nanti aku bisa mengubah waktu disana menjadi 10 menit di dunia menjadi 1 bulan" ucap Naruto dengan fose berfikir

"**itu mungkin saja. Dan yang akan melatihmu siapa...?"** ujar Kokuo menyetujui lalu mengajukan pertanyaan pada Naruto

"Ya tentu dengan kalian lah, memang ada yang bisa melatihku lagi di Dimensi ini" balas Naruto cepat

"**Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menandatangani Scroll Ini"** ujar Isobu

"untuk apa Aku harus menandatangani Scroll Kuchiyose ini, bukankah aku sudah memiliki Kuchiyose ya.." tanya Naruto bingung

"**ya Supaya kau dapat men Kuchiyose kami dan membantumu berlatihlah Baka-Gaki**" jawab Kurama mulai risih karena pertanyaan pertanyaan dari Naruto yang kurang bermutu.

"Oh begitu ya baiklah kalau begitu" setelah itu Naruto menggigit Jempolnya sampai berdarah dan menuliskan namaya di Scroll itu untuk di jadikan Kontrak pemanggilan.

"nah sudah, lalu apa yang harus Kulakukan setelah Ini" tanya Naruto setelah selesai menuliskan Namanya di scroll itu

"**kau keluar dari mindscape mu ini lalu masuk lah ke dimensi kamui lalu Kuchiyose lah kami" **balas Isobu

"Tapi berarti aku akan mati karena kalian semua keluar dari tubuhku" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit khawatir

"**tenang saja Gaki kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati karena kau sudah Kami Anggap Jiji" **balas Kurama mewakili ke Delapan Bijuu lainnya**.**

**Mindscape Off**

Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari mindscape nya dan melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh Isobu, lalu dia memasuki Dimensi kamuinya sendiri dan mengatur waktunya menjadi 10 menit di dunia berarti 1 Bulan di dimensi nya. Setelah itu Naruto Men kuchiyose ke sembilan Bijuu untuk melatihnya.

"**Apa kau siap Gaki" **tanya kurama

"tentu saja Ayo kita lakukan" Ucap Naruto lantang

Setelah it Naruto berlatih dengan keras di bantu oleh 9 Bijuu. Sementara itu Di Apartement NaruHinaKuro. Hinata dan Kuroka yang sedang membereskan meja makan Untuk sarapan pagi, akhirnya megingat bahwa ada seseorang yang menghilang.

"ne Kuro-chan sepertinya Kita melupakan Naru-kun deh" ujar Hinata

"emm sepertinya kamu benar deh Hina-chan, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bangunkan untuk sarapan" sambung Kuroka setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki kamar untuk membangun kan Naruto. Sesampainya di kamar alngkah terkejutnya mereka berdua tidak dapat menemukan Naruto, namun mereka berdua melihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan..

"_aku sedang keluar untuk berlatih jadi_

_Tidak Usah repot repot mencariku_

_Aku akan pulang pukul 8 pagi nanti"_

U. N. Naruto

"oh jadi Naru-kun keluar sedang berolahraga. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan kehadiran maupun suara derap langkahnya ya...?" Gumam Hinata

"Mungkin Kita sedang sibuk membereska apartement dan menyiapkan sarapan jadi kita tidak mendengar langkah kai Naruto." Balas Kuroka

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong Kuro-chan apa kau mencintai Naru-kun" tanya Hinata tiba tiba

"E-eh kenapa bertanya mendadak seperti ini Hina-chan, dan bukannya kamu kekasihnya" tanya Balik Kuroka

"tidak hanya saja aku melihat kamu seperti mencintai Naru-kun. Dan Kamu tau dari mana aku dan Naru-kun adalah sepasang kekasih" tanya Lagi Hinata

"aku melihat foto kalian berdua di kamar tadi" balas kuroka enteng

"oh begitu. Jadi bagaimana Perasaan Mu Kuro-chan terhadap Naru-kun" tanya Hinata kembali ke awal

Pertanyaan dari Hinata selalu di elak oleh kuroka dengan alasan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan menyerahkan kepada Naruto sendiri.

Di tempat Naruto kini dia sedang latih tarung dengan ke sembilan bijuu sahabatnya tersebut, setelah berlatih selama 1 tahun di dimensinya atau 2 jam di dunia Asli

**[Katon: Gouka Mekkakyu no Jutsu]**

**[Fuuton: Daitoppa]**

**[Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Koutan]**

Terdengar Suara Naruto yang mengeluarkan 3 jurus sekaligus. Yaitu semburan api yang sangat besar di tambah dengan tiupan angin yang juga besar, dan di ikuti menjalarnya pepohonan kearah sembilan Bijuu.

Dengan mudahnya mereka menghindari serangan dari Naruto. "**heh hanya seginikah kekuatan mu Naruto sungguh mengecewakan" **ujar Kurama memanas manasi Naruto

"eits ini belum selesai Kurama Minna" ujar Naruto

**[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

**[Jinton : Zero Grafiti]**

**[Senpou Raiton : Oodama Rasen Shuriken Rengan]**

setelah itu muncul 8 Bunshin dan merapal jutsu Jinton dan Raiton di campur Senjutsu bersama, lalu di lemparkan Ke arah 9 bijuu.

'**memang benar kami ini Makhluk Immortal tapi jika jurus Naruto di campur Sage Mode mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkan diri' **batin mereka bersama. Lalu mereka bersembilan menciptakan Mini BijuuDamma dan melemparkan ke arah jutsu Naruto

Blaarrr

Dhuarrr

Wusshhh

Suara tabrakan dan ledakan pun terdengar setelah dua jutsu tersebut hempasan angin yang lumayan besar membuat para Bijuu dan Naruto harus melindungi diri mereka karena akan membahayakan.

Setelah selesai terdengar Naruto yang sedang mengucapkan sebuah Jutsu.

**[Banshou Tennin]**

9 biju yang sedang melindungi tubuhnya dari hempasan angin akibat tabrakan serangan tadi tiba tiba tertarik sesuatu yang tak kasat mata ke arah Naruto. Setelah Naruto melihat semua bijuu mendekat padanya dia Membentuk Wujud Susano'o berwarna biru seperti Madara tapi berwujud seorang samurai dengan 4 buah kepala dan 4 pasang tangan yang di mana di dua pasang tangan Susano'o nya terdapat pedang seperti Keris dan 1 pasang tangan membawa Totsuka no Tsurugi dan Gunbai versi besarnya lalu di sepasang tangan terakhir terdapat Tameng.

Dengan cepat Naruto menebaskan Gunbainya ke arah sembilan biju yang membuat para Bijuu berterbangan dan jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Yatta aku menang hhhehehe, akhirnya setelah berlatih setahun penuh aku berhasil mengalahkan kalian" ujar Naruto

"**ngalahin sih iya tapi jangan samapi mengeluarkan Susano'o dan apa apan tingginya yang sampai 200 meter itu, apa kau berniat menghilangkan eksistensi kami Naruto"** Ujar Kurama setelah bangun dari jatuhnya

"hehe Gomen kalau begitu kalian kembalilah ke tubuhku aku akan pulang." Balas Naruto.

POOOF

Lalu setelah itu terdengar suara kepulan Asap yang besar akibat menghilangnya 9 bijuu kembali ketubuhnya. Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari dimensinya sambil melirik jam yang terdapat di tiang taman tersebut yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 Am.

"yossha mari kita Pulang dan lihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Issei." Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto berjoging menuju Apartementnya.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung di sambut oleh dua gadis cantik nan manis yang sedang menunggunya di meja makan.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto

"Okaerinasai yo Naru-kun" ucap mereka berdua kompak

"aku akan mandi dulu baru sarapan setelah itu aku akan pergi menemui Issei" ujar Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi

Setelah beberapa saat berselang kini Naruto sedang duduk di meja makan sembari memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Haaah makanan kalian memang sangat enak. Hehe" ujar Naruto sembari bersendawa dengan keras

"terima kasih Naru-kun" jawab kedua gadis

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, kalian berdua jaga rumah jangan kemana mana ya, aku tidak mau kalian berdua kenapa napa" ujar Naruto sembari keluar dari apartement

"apa apan dia itu Nya~. Main suruh suruh saja hmmmph" ujar Kuroka setelah kepergian Naruto

"tidak papa kok Kuro-chan, Naru-kun melakukan itu karena semata mata menyayangi kita dan tidak ingin hal hal yang buruk terjadi pada kita" jelas Hinata tentang pesan Naruto

"Oh begitu, E-eh k-kamu Bilang me-menyayangi 'kita'" balas Kuroka tidak percaya

"iya tentu saja kalau tidak , mana mungkin dia akan OverProtective begitu pada kita" jelas Hinata.

Di lain tempat Kini Naruto tengah mengawasi Issei dan gadis Biarawati yang di bicarakan oleh Issei kemarin.

Dia mengawasi hal hal yang di lakukan Oleh Issei bersama Biarawati tersebut dari bermain hingga makan bersama di sebuah cafe.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengawasi mereka akhirnya Issei dan gadis Biarawati itu berpisah, tapi ada yang aneh dengan ucapan perpisahan dari gadis Biarawati itu.

"Arigatou Issei-san hari ini aku sangat bahagia, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku merasakan seperti ini jadi sayounara Issei-san" ujar Asia meninggalkan Issei sembari meneteskan air Mata.

Mendengar pernyataan Asia membuat Issei bingung, lalu ia berfikir keras. Setelah menemukan jawabannya Issei terbelalak kaget apa mungkin Asia mengucapka salam perpisahan karena sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Lalu semenit kemudian Naruto muncul dari belakang Issei dan menepuk pundaknya sembari bertanya

"mau di susul agar kita tau apa yang terjadi pada nya" Issei hanya mengangguk

Setelah itu mereka berdua mengikuti Asia sampai di depan gereja, pada saat di depan Gereja Issei dan Naruto melihat dua sosok Da tenshi yang sedang mengikat tangan Asia lalu membawanya dengan paksa ke dalam gereja tersebut oleh kedua Da Tenshi tersebut.

Issei dan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu mencoba menyelamatkan Asia namun saat akan masuk ke dalam gereja mereka di hadang oleh seseorang yang sepertinya seorang exorcis.

"perkenalkan namaku Freed si Exsorcis" ucap seserang yang bernama freed

"mengapa kau menghadang kami hah" teriak Issei

"aku hanya menjaga pintu gerbang gereja ini karena upacara untuk mengeluarkan Sacred gear dari tubuh Asia dengan paksa. Hahaaha" ucap freed dengan tawa Nistanya

"sialan kau" teriak Issei sembari menyerang Freed tetapi serangan Issei dapat di Hindari dengan mudah oleh freed.

Karena bosan freed menembakkan pistolnya ke arah kaki dan tangan Issei

Dor

Dor

Wusshh

Jleb

Jleb

Argggh

Teriak Issei kesakitan setelah terkena Tembakan dari Pendeta Freed di bahu dan kaki nya. Naruto yang meliha titu pun menghampiri Issei dan menggendongnya pergi dari gereja itu.

"Naruto Apa yang kau lakukan kenapa Kita melarikan Diri hah!' teriak Issei kesal

"kau harus menyembuhkan luka mu, lalu kalau kau mati dan Asia tidak terelamatkan mau berkata apa kau , jadi sekarang lebih baik kita mengobati lukamu dan nanti malam kita akan menyerangnya setelah meminta Izin dari Rias" jelas Naruto kepada Issei

"haah Baiklah aku nur─ Ittai sakit sekali tangan ku, percepatlah Naruto tangan ku kesakitan" balas Issei tapi terpotong karena di baru merasakan sakit pada bahunya lalu Issei melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat walaupun dipaksakan karena kakinya juga sedang terluka.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya geleng geleng kepala. 'ntuh bocah maunya apa sih' batin Naruto. Lalu dia mengikuti Issei dari belakang dengan cepat juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **hahaha gimana gajelas ama gantung ya endingnya, hehe gomen kepala saya lagi pusing bangat jadi Cuma segini yang bisa saya berikan. Maaf sekali lagi maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu walaupun ada beberapa yang di balas Lewat Pm. Okeh masalah Poling masih berlanjut. Chapter depan terakhir loh. Terus yang di ambil Cuma 2 ter atas. Berikut jumlah polingannya

-Akeno H: 89 suara

-Koneko T: 65 suara

-Sona S : 55 Suara

-Rosseweisse : 29

-Ophis : 23

-Tsubaki S : 36

Oke poling masih di pimpin oleh Akeno di susulu oleh Koneko dan Sona. Jadi voting biar Chara fav kalian jadi pair harem Naru

**Special Thanks: .1, Yuzuki Kei, Saikari Ara Nafiel Dll (maaf gak kesebut ini saya lagi sakit jadi gak bisa balas review ama nulis yang lainnya)**

**Namikaze Ichza Log Out!**

**Review**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
